Tudo começou num Outono
by lalazinhah
Summary: Ginevra foi amaldiçoada pela pior maldição de Voldemort, agora tem 4 anos até a sua morte e precisa viver intensamente cada momento, tudo começou numa tarde de outono!
1. Chapter 1

_**Tudo começou num outono**_

_**Disclaimer: Os personagens não  
pertencem a mim, mas sim a J. K. Rowling**_

_N/A: Essa fic é uma D/G, quer dizer tem umas  
misturas com 'Outono em Nova York' e 'Um amor pra recordar'. É uma fic romantica, acima  
de tudo, e é para quem gosta do casal! Espero que gostem..._

Capitulo 01 - Como tudo começou...

Começou tudo num outono...

Gínevra Molly Weasley tinha 16 anos, não era mais a garotinha de antigamente. Seu corpo era de mulher, tal como as suas feições. Os seus cabelos ruivos estavam compridos e caíam-lhe delicadamente  
pela face. De um momento para o outro, deixou de ser a garotinha dos Weasley's para ser  
"a" Weasley. Os rapazes que a desejavam eram muitos, mas ela nunca ligara, era namorada  
de Harry Potter o famoso menino-que-sobreviveu. Alto, aos 17 anos, já tinha feições de um homem,  
musculoso e atras dos óculos tinha aqueles lindos olhos verdes. Numa manhã antes da visita para Hogsmeade, os dois brigavam novamente: a décima discusão da semana.

- Acabou! - chorou ela - Estou cansada das suas desculpas! - No salão comunal, Rony e Mione e o resto dos grifinórios prestavam atenção na briga. - Estou cansada já!

- Por favor, Gina! Pare de ser criança! Não foi nada demais, você sabe que eu te amo! - explicava Harry já com raiva. - Que infantilidade, por favor!!

- Se sou infantil para você fique com a Parvati, oras!!! Ela deve ser menos infantil do que eu! _**ME ESQUEÇA, POTTER!**_ - gritou ela e saiu do salão, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

- E vocês o que estão fazendo aqui?! Circulando! - rugiu Harry para os outros! - Mione você não é monitora-chefe deveria fazer algo sabe?!

Depois da briga talvez tudo tenha mudado, aliais mudou tudo depois da visita a Hogsmead, Voldemort tinha planejado uma invasão na aldeia, várias pessoas morreram, entre elas Colin Creevey, Simas Finnigan, Blaise Zabini da Sonserina, Teo Boot da Lufa-Lufa, Madi Brocklehurst da Corvinal.

Voldemort estava preste a matar Harry e governar o mundo. Invés de lançar um Avada lançou... Uma pior maldição que só ele era capaz de produzir a quarta maldição Duradoura. A maldição Duradoura quando lançada invés de uma morte instantânea, era como um cancêr estendia-se ano após ano com tendência de piorar, eram 4 etapas (4 anos sofríveis para morrer)

- Duradueiss!!!! - disse Voldemort apontando a varinha para Harry, mas Gina se lançou na frente do ex-namorado e fora acertada, Harry permaneceu sem palavras e congelado, viu a ex-namorada desmaiada, lembrou-se de tudo que tinha feito a ela. Voldemort olhou sua garotinha ali, e ajoelhou-se determinado e gritou um agorento - **NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!** Não era para amaldiçoa-la, minha querida! Por quê?!

Desde do último encontro do episódio da Câmera secreta, Tom Riddle tinha apaixonado-se pela inocência da garota, nunca iria esquece-la, nunca.

- Gínevra! - sussurrou Voldemort e foi ao seu encontro - ...não era para aceitar em você minha princesa! - Harry ficou ali parado observando a cena, Voldemort abraçava sua namorada... - Olha só está mais bela do que a última vez, não?! Uma linda mulher!

- Voldemort solte-a! - disse Harry por fim - Solte a _**MINHA**_ namorada!

- Sabe o que fizeste com a minha princesa?! - disse Voldemort abraçando a ruiva ainda e sussurrou no ouvido dela - Acabou de mandar a minha alma pro inferno! Colocou sua vida feliz em risco para salvar a do maldito Potter! Ele ao menos merece você, por tê-la feito sofrer tanto!

- Tire suas patas em cima dela! - disse um Harry nervoso.

- Tens 4 anos minha querida! Quatro anos antes de morrer!! - disse Voldemort acariciando seus cabelos, Gina começou a tossir, e olhou Voldemort como se fosse Tom - Peça qualquer coisa que eu farei por ti...

- Eu sei... sobre essa maldição Tom... - sorriu ela sinceramente - eu prestei atenção na aula! - ela tentou rir, mas não conseguiu - Eu só quero te pedir uma coisa...

- Qualquer coisa Gínevra...

- Nesses 4 anos, eu quero que sumas que deixe Harry ter sonhos tranquilos suma de vez Tom.

- Assim será! - resignado concordou - Deixe agora o seu querido Potter acabar comigo! Você é uma grifinória muito valente!

- Eu te procurarei Tom... - sussurou Gina - Para tentar ensinar-te o lado bom das coisas - Por fim desmaiou.

Depois disso logicamente Harry Potter destruiu Voldemort, pra falar a verdade ele agora queria mata-lo porque sabia que Potter traía Gina frequentemente. O ódio aumentou gradativamente! Mas Gina tinha se sacrificado por ele, então ele morreu, sua alma tinha desaparecido por completo, não existia mais mal! Não existia mais Voldemort depois daquela tarde, o segundo dia de outono. Foi dali que tudo começou...

Recadinhos:

Ficou melhor?  
XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02 -** Sem solução...

Harry apanhou Gina no colo levando-a para Hogwarts, contou toda história para Dumbledore e Cornélio Fudge. O ministro sorriu e comunicou toda população bruxa. O diretor, no entanto, mandou Fawkes pra família Weasley, após quinze minutos toda familia de Gina estava em Hogwarts. Dumbledore acompanhou Harry até a enfermaria, mas não deixou-o entrar.

Molly e Arthur choravam dentro da enfermaria, Gui, Carlinhos, Fred, Jorge, Rony e Percy estavam ao redor da cama da irmã encarando-a tristemente. Até a enfermeira não estava muito bem, professora McGonagall (diretora da casa da Grifinória) tentava acalmar Molly, mas ao mesmo tempo chorava.

- Deve ter alguma coisa para fazer, Dumbledore! - chorou Molly - Eu não quero perder a minha garotinha!

- Duradouro não tem cura! - disse Dumbledore simplesmente - Gina tem 4 anos antes de deixar-nos. Foi tão corajosa, salvou o mundo colocando a dela em risco, uma Grifinória autêntica.

- Por favor Dumbledore, tem que ter alguma cura! Alguma poção! Chame Severo! Ele deve saber de algo! - chorou Molly - Por favor!

- Perdoe-me Molly, mas não a nada que eu possa fazer! - disse Dumbledore tristemente - E se tivesse eu certamente faria!

- Não!!!!!!! - chorou Molly, sendo abraçada pela enfermeira, Minerva e pelo marido.

- Calma meu amor! - disse Arthur chorando - Calma...

- Mãe, Gina esta acordando! - disse Percy. A garota foi abrindo os olhos vagarosamente e se acostumando com a claridade. - Como está Gina?!

- Olá! - sorriu a ruiva - Estão todos aqui?! - riu ela - Devo ser mesmo importante!!!

- Minha filha! - disse Molly afastando os filhos e abraçando a filha - Minha caçula!!! Minha princesinha!

- Calma mamãe, eu estou bem! Fique calma! - disse Gina sorrindo para mãe - Não se preocupe não perdi a memória, sei exatamente o que aconteceu, Tom lançou uma Maldição em mim a Duradouro e irei morrer em 4 anos! Mas não fique assim mamãe, não quero que a senhora solte uma lágrima por mim!

- Eu te amo! - disse Molly chorando mais - Eu te amo minha pequena! - e a mãe voltou a chorar - Eu não quero perder minha filhinha! Não!!

- Minha princesinha! - disse Arthur pedindo licença para os filhos e sentando ao lado da filha - Estamos muito orgulhosos de você! Mostrou ao mundo o que é bondade! Temos muito orgulho de ti, Gínevra! - Arthur desabou ao choro junto com os filhos.

- Eu não quero ver vocês chorando! - respondeu ela tristemente - Eu sei que é triste, mas eu peço que não soltem nem mais uma lágrima!

- Como pode pedir uma coisa dessas, Gina! - chorou Gui - A gente irá perde-la! Como é que quer que aceitemos o fato?!

- Eu aceitei não foi?! - perguntou ela olhando para cada um - Simplesmente aceitem o fato que nós nunca vamos possuir todas as coisas que desejamos que isso é uma parte indispensável da felicidade!

- Não precisamos de felicidade, a gente quer vê-la crescer, ter a ti, a nossa irmãzinha! - chorou Fred

- Sempre me terão! - ela resistia para não soltar uma lágrima se quer - Mas estarei aqui dentro! - e Gina colocou a mão no peito do irmão mais novo - Estão falando como se fosse morrer amanhã! Tenho 4 anos ainda e pretendo vivê-los bem!

- Nossa princesinha! - disse Carlinhos e assim deram um abraço apertado em Gina, um abraço em família, Dumbledore soltava lágrimas imperceptíveis, já Minerva e Papoula já soluçavam de tamanha tristeza.

- Eu tbm amo vocês! - Gina então chorou! Arthur e Molly soltaram a filha e foram falar com Dumbledore. Rony e os outros abraçaram a irmã, Percy logo depois seguiu a mãe junto com Carlinhos e Gui, que ainda tinham seus rostos inchados. Fred e Jorge deitaram no pé da cama ao lado de Gina e Rony ficou ali abraçado a ela. A ruiva agora chorava internamente, iria perder em 4 anos as pessoas que ela mais amava! Sua família.

- Acho que vai querer ir para casa, não?! - disse Arthur no pé da cama da filha. Seus olhos ainda expressavam tristeza.

- Não!!! - disse Gina imediatamente, e Molly encarou sem entender

- Gínevra Weasley o que a senhorita pretende fazer?! - perguntou Molly sem entender.

- Oras mamãe pretendo acabar Hogwarts, oras! Quero me formar! - respondeu a altura - Não quero ser a única Weasley a não formar-se! E tenho o meu curso de Animagia o ano que vem! Quero me tornar uma animaga!!! - riu ela - Quero ser uma gata igual a professora Minerva! - A professora sorriu debilmente.

- Mas...

- Parem! Eu quero continuar com a vida normal de sempre! Eu vou me formar e vou viver como vivo todo dia! Têm que parar de achar que vou morrer amanhã, tenho tempo, só preciso que entendam que eu não quero mofar em casa numa cama! - Eles riram da expressão de Gina - É isso que quero ver em vocês, eu quero ver sorrisos, nada de lágrimas!

- Se é assim que desejas! - disse Arthur - Eu e sua mãe entenderemos!

- Oh, sim! - disse Dumbledore - Tem uma pessoa querendo te ver lá fora, posso manda-lo entrar?!

Gina afirmou com a cabeça. Ela olhou para Rony e sussurrou "O meu cabelo ta bagunçado?!" o irmão riu da preocupação da irmã e ajeitou o cabelo dela com a mão. "Obrigada" sussurrou-a de volta.

Todos os Weasley e professores saíram da enfermaria, Minerva e Papoula abraçaram a garota, e Dumbledore fez o mesmo dizendo "Disse sábias palavras, Gínevra!". Logo que todos saíram ele entrou estava com cortes na cara e a cicatriz esta muito vermelha. Sujo com as vestes cheia de lama, e os cabelos bagunçados. Sentou perto dela, e ficou ali admirando-a por um longo tempo, a ruiva sorriu e ele começara a chorar, chorou como fora a última vez! Chorou por sentir-se culpado pela morte de Sirius e agora chorava, porque fizera a namorada sofrer, chorou por ter ficado com outras garotas mesmo namorando ela. Chorou porque ela salvou-o da morte, de sua derrota..

- Seus cabelos não se alinham mesmo, não é?! - riu ela tentando arruma-los com as mãos - Um dia eu vou conseguir arruma-los! Hei! Harry não chora, por favor! - pediu vendo que nem uma gracinha adiantaria.

- Perdoe-me! - chorou ele - Perdoa-me ter gritado contigo, perdoe-me por ter traído a sua confiança! Eu te amo! Acredita em mim! Eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo! E por minha culpa eu vou perde-la! Sempre sou o culpado! Mas por favor perdoe-me, eu te amo! - Harry falava desesperado, mais chorava do que falava, Gina o olhava debilmente.

- Não foi culpa sua!! Sabe disso! Aconteceu tudo isso pelo destino! Tom não tinha o direito que matar todos os Potter!! Tem que seguir! Como todos vão seguir sua vida você irá seguir também.

- Mas eu não quero perde-la! Iluminou meu caminho! Eu te amo muito pra te deixar ir embora! Eu não quero perde-la! Eu quero te-la, quero casar contigo, quero ter filhos! O meu destino tem que ser escrito com você! - Harry abraçou-a como se não fosse solta-la mais.

- Harry, você vai ter me ter sempre! - riu Gina - Eu vou estar em alguma lembrança e eu espero sinceramente que seja uma lembrança boa!

- Casa comigo?! - disse ele se deitando ao lado dela

- Harry!!!! Tenho que terminar Hogwarts ainda! - riu ela - Podemos esperar!

- Eu não quero esperar! - disse ele - Eu quero casar contigo e te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo!

- Você já me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo. - ela sorriu, e tranquilizou Harry - Faz-me um favor?! Pergunte a madame Papoula quanto tempo eu vou ficar aqui! Quero voltar a minha vida de antes!

Harry levantou-se e deu um beijo na ruiva, sorrindo viu o garoto sair da enfermaria. Logo que saiu Gina apertou seus joelhos e desatou ao choro. Chorou que nem uma criança, chorou porque não havia mais solução. 

recadinhos: 

corrigir cansa! Será que estou corrigindo direito?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03 -** Não tem jeito

_**N/A::Esse capítulo saiu muito curto! E ahhh, se és fã de H/G não leia isso... Harry vai sofrer muito na minha fic... Ele já sofre, mas tem tendência a sofrer ainda mais!!!**_

A enfermeira não quis deixa-la sair, mas mesmo assim Gina a convenceu. Estava até melhor, não quis jantar, não quis ver a cara de ninguém naquele dia, ela previu que todos já sabiam da maldição e que ficariam com dó de si. Dó ela não quis de ninguém! Já bastava a dó que sentia de si mesma. Caminhando lentamente para a torre da grifinória, viu um casal se beijando. Poderia ser qualquer um, menos ele.

Ele que fez juras de amor horas atrás, ele que queria casar com ela, foi simplesmente o moreno que ela salvou da morte, só não entendia porque sempre a iludiu, porque sempre ficava com outras se realmente a _amava_, mas Gina pensou "Quem sou eu afinal?! Comigo é que não vai ter futuro, ele só vai me dar compaixão, quem sou eu para reclamar?!" Dando as costas para Harry e Parvati, ela voltou para o salão comunal.

No salão todos a olhavam algumas pessoas choravam, mas não ligou muito, Mione abraçou-a fortemente soltando rios de lágrimas, Gina secou todas elas e assegurou para a cunhada que estava tudo em ordem, estava tudo bem apesar dos pêsares!

- Rony, me faz um favor?! - pediu a ruiva ao irmão.

- Qualquer um Gina! - sorriu Rony, sendo abraçado agora por Mione.

- Mantenha Harry longe de mim! - Gina olhou profundamente para os olhos do irmão e pediu a todos logo depois olhando-os seriamente voltando a falar - Se vocês tem alguma consideração por mim, mantenham-o longe de mim! - Varias cabeças afirmaram, deu um stalo na buchecha do irmão e subiu para o seu dormitório. Depois de um banho, colocou seu pijama e deitou em sua cama, não derrubou uma lágrima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04 -** Hospital Sta Bella

Era domingo e Gina acordou tarde, colocou uma roupa folgada e desceu até o salão comunal, fez suas tarefas com a ajuda de Dino um amigo de seu irmão, não quis tomar café, e depois não queria almoçar, não iria se não fosse pelo esforço de Mione que agarrou sua mão e saiu correndo até o saguão principal.

Tantas pessoas a olhando, "Será que Tom me fez uma cicatriz?!" pensou de tanto que as pessoas olhavam-na! Eram muitas pessoas, e ela mesma não adaptou-se a idéia, gostava quando seu namorado a dava atenção, quando os garotos faziam fila para levar seu material, mas agora todos a olhavam com compaixão, alguns a olhavam com admiração.

- Bom dia Gina! - disse Susan Bones, sorrindo tristemente para a ruiva.

- Olá Susan! - sorriu Gina

- Vem Gina vamos almoçar, você nem tomou café! - brigou Mione, logo que sentaram, Dino sentou do lado da ruiva, Rony e Neville se sentaram na frente dela. A cunhada estava lendo lendo o Profeta e Gina logo interessou-se pela folha de trás. Mione percebeu e riu - Pare de se contorcer!!! É só pedir! - E entregou a folha para a amiga.

O Profeta do Diário dizia:

_"O hospital Sta Bella, pede a comunidade bruxa, voluntários para ajudar as crianças a ter uma vida melhor, os voluntários podem ler histórias, fazer feitiços e anima-las, quem quiser ajudar essas crianças, por favor falem com Cornélio Fudge, Ninfadora Tonks ou o atual diretor de Hogwarts Alvos Dumbledore."_

Logo que Gina terminou de ler, levantou-se da mesa e caminhou até a mesa dos professores  
onde o diretor se encontrava.

- Hum... Desculpa o incomodo professor, mas eu queria saber como posso fazer para ser voluntária?! - perguntou Gina olhando diretamente para o diretor.

- Senhorita Weasley, pretende fazer exatamente o que a essas crianças?! - perguntou o diretor amigavelmente.

- Eu queria contar histórias, tenho livros e queria lê-las... - disse Gina séria.

- A senha do meu escritório é _delícia gasosa_, eu e Tonks vamos lá as 14 se quiser ir, apareça! - sorriu Dumbledore, Gina agradeceu e voltou a sua mesa, sem antes olhar para o canto da mesa, Harry a olhava com uma cara cínica _"O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?!"_ Ignorando o garoto, Mione pegou uma colher e meteu na boca de Gina a fazendo comer tudo!

Depois de almoçar correu para o seu dormitório, tomou um banho rápido, colocou uma calça jeans, uma blusinha com um coelhinho rosa na frente e desceu as escadas com um livro na mão, Rony quando viu a irmã com um sorriso nos lábios se sentiu confortável, por isso não fez questão de perguntar  
onde a garota iria. Ela correu um pouco para o escritório e logo que subiu deu de cara com Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, filho de um Comensal da morte, matou o próprio pai no dia anterior, ninguém sabia disso, só ele e Dumbledore. Loiro, sempre com as vestes de primeira mão, Estava alto e com feições  
já de um homem sofrido. Mas mesmo assim belo, muito era forte, ombros largos, tórax definido, e aqueles olhos mais frios e acinzentados possíveis. Eles se olharam por um pequeno momento, logo Draco desviou o olhar.

- Senhorita Weasley!! - disse Dumbledore a encarando bondosamente. - Está pronta?!

- Sim diretor! - sorriu ela fraternalmente. - Cadê Tonks professor?!

- Oh, A Ninfadora já se encontra lá! - sorriu o professor - É só a senhorita pegar um pouco de pó flu, e falar _'Hospital Sta Bella'_ logo estará no hall de entrada.

- Obrigada diretor! - Gina pegou um pouco de pó de flu entrou na lareira e logo se foi.

- Draco, você quer ir com a gente? Aposto que vai gostar muito, de ir! - ele sorriu novamente.

- Claro professor! - disse Draco sério, sem achar alguma desculpa para fugir.

Então Draco pegou um pouco de pó Flu e acabou aparecendo no hospital, atrás dele Dumbledore. O hospital dava impressão de paz, Gina encontrou Tonks e com um feitiço ela se limpou. Para Gina era tudo meio complicado, sempre teve primos e gostava muito de brincar com eles, mas naquele lugar com tantos rostinhos de tristeza ela teve mais vontade de chorar. Limitou-se ao máximo para não chorar! E conseguiu, foi forte.

- Oi! - disse uma menininha loura cutucando a coxa de Gina - Você viu a minha mamãe?!

- Olá! - sorriu Gina - Não vi a sua mãe não, mas posso procurar com você, se quiser!

- Hum... Eu quero sim! - sorriu a menina - Como você se chama?!

- Meu nome é Gínevra, mas todos me chamam de Gina! E qual é o seu nome, mocinha?!

- Me chamo Victóría! - e a loirinha sorriu - Mas mamãe me chamava de Vicky! Pode me chamar se quiser. Quantos anos você tem?!

- Tenho 16 anos! Estou estudando no penúltimo ano em Hogwarts! O que foi com a sua perna?!

- Eu tenho 5 aninhos - E mostrou os dedos para Gina, ela sorriu - Ah, eu caí e esfolei a perna. Tá ardendo um pouco!

Gina deu o livro para Tonks que observava a cena junto com o diretor e Draco. Pegou a garota no colo.

- Prontinho não vai doer mais! - Gina sorriu.

- Mas vai sujar sua roupa! - a menina preocupou-se.

- Não se preocupa, vamos procurar a sua mãe! - E as duas sorriram e saíram em busca da mãe de Vicky.

- Vamos ter problemas não vamos, Dumbledore?! - perguntou Tonks ao diretor - Quer dizer várias crianças daqui, são órfãos... Se Gina se apegar a uma delas?!

- Ela veio aqui como voluntária, Tonks! - disse Dumbledore - Mas não somos nós que escrevemos o destino de Gina, e sim ela própria!

- Hum... Eu vou para o terceiro andar, qualquer coisa eu estarei lá! - disse Tonks e saiu deixando o diretor, com o louro.

- Por que viemos pra cá diretor?! - perguntou Draco.

- Estou tentando mostrar-lhe Draco, que o que fez não foi tão amaldiçoado como pensas, a maioria das mães que morreram, foram protegendo seus filhos, a maioria das mães que estavam em Hogsmead ontem, foi seu pai e Pedro que mataram-nas.

- Foi meu pai que deixou essas crianças órfãos então?!

- Infelizmente tenho que afirmar, Draco. E a última que o seu pai matou foi a mãe de Victória, a garotinha que esta no colo de Gina. Agora imagina como a menina vai ficar quando descobrir?!

Draco e Dumbledore seguiram Gina até um pouco do hospital, foi quando a Gina desistiu de procurar a mãe da garota e perguntar para uma enfermeira o paradeiro da mulher.

- Como é o nome da sua mãe Vicky?! - perguntou Gina

- Alexandra McNamara - disse a menina apreensiva para a enfermeira, foi o que Dumbledore estava esperando, a loirinha começou a chorar, mais do que tudo. Gina novamente se limitava a chorar. - Eu quero a minha mamãe! Porque ela não me levou junto! Eu já não tenho um papai! - Gina sentiu seus joelhos fracos e acabou se ajoelhando no chão - Gina, você não vai me abandonar não é?!

- Não, eu não vou te abandonar! - disse Gina agora chorando disfarçadamente. E Vicky a abraçava fortemente - Vamos cuidar da sua perna?!

Ela soltou Gina e a ruiva limpou as pequenas lágrimas que havia no rosto da menina. Dumbledore olhou Draco significativo. Gina cuidou da perna da menina, sentou-se numa cadeira, Vicky se encolheu no corpo da ruiva e ali dormiu, recebendo uma grande quantidade de carinho!

- O que vai acontecer agora diretor?! - perguntou Draco

- A garota vai ser encaminhada a um orfanato. - disse Dumbledore simplesmente - O que vc fez Draco, foi salvar famílias, para crianças como Victória, não ficarem órfãs.

- De qualquer maneira a Weasley iludiu a garotinha, não é professor?! Pelo que o senhor nos contou ontem ela possui a maldição Duradoura, não é?!

- Tem coisas Draco que nunca será capaz de entender, e se a senhorita Weasley disse que não vai abandoná-la, creio que ela cumprira a promessa.

- Como diretor?!

- Esperaremos o tempo, Draco! Vamos esperar o tempo dizer-nos algo.

Talvez depois daquela cena, Draco percebera o quanto Gina era uma mulher responsável, ela enfrentando a vida por mais 4 anos, mas querendo dar a uma órfã um carinho que tentava superar o da sua mãe, a vida pregava peças ele ali, contemplando a jovem, a admirando-a por ter tanto caráter e tanta dignidade, coisa que as suas namoradas nunca tiveram.

- Vicky?! - chamou Gina - Vicky acorda!

- Hum... - respondeu a garota que dormiu durante duas horas.

- Olhe para mim! - pediu Gina e Vicky a olhou - Agora vai ficar com uma enfermeira e eu vou voltar para minha escola.

- Você vai me abandonar também?! - a menina recomeçara a chorar - Você prometeu que nunca ia me deixar! Você disse! Você mentiu para mim! Sua mentirosa! - A loura saiu do colo da ruiva correndo para longe dele.

- Vicky! - Gina se levantou para poder ir atrás da menina, mas uma mão a detêm, a ruiva olhou o dono da mão e surpreendeu-se.

- Ela precisa ficar sozinha! - disse Draco - Foi muita coisa para um dia só.

- Mas... ela precisa de mim! - chorou Gina - Nunca ninguém precisou de mim...

- Vamos voltar a Hogwarts já esta meio tarde... Venha! - Draco estendeu a mão e Gina o olhou desconfiado, mas pegou, logo Draco passou o braço nas costas dela a abraçando. - Vamos!

--

recadinhos:

nada a declarar


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05** - Seguindo suas metas

Voltaram a Hogwarts, Draco levou-a ate a porta da grifinória, e depois a beijou na testa. Gina entrou com uma cara nada boa e logo foi dormir, seria segunda-feira e a primeira aula seria poções. Levantou cedo tomou um banho e colocou o uniforme pegou os livros e desceu para tomar seu café da manhã logo que tomou foi ate as masmorras, pegou um lugar na frente da escrivaninha de Snape. Como não tinha ninguém ela pegou uma pena e um pergaminho começando a escrever...

**Prioridades para realizar em 4 anos!!**

_1. Me casar e adotar a Vicky._

2. Acabar com o ódio entre os Weasley's e os Malfoy's!

3. Ter um cachorro de cor champanhe, chamado Spike

4. Conseguir fazer uma poção completa sem ajuda!!

5. Tornar poções minha matéria favorita!

6. Fazer o Snape me dar pontos!

Antes de continuar, o professor já entrará na sala de aula e ela logo escondeu o pergaminho. Snape olhou a grifinória seriamente na sua frente e estranhou muito, Gina sabia que ninguém nem mesmo os sonserinos sentavam na frente da escrivaninha do professor, ficou sozinha. Snape passou uma poção que era longa e muito difícil de ser feita. Ninguém conseguiu fazer, Gina errou no sétimo passo, mas o sinal já tinha batido a próxima turma era a turma do seu irmão. E a de Draco.

- Srta Weasley acabou a aula! Por favor! - reclamou Snape - 5 pontos a menos para a grifinória.

- Hum... Pode tirar quantos pontos o senhor quiser professor, mas eu vou fazer essa poção agora!! - respondeu Gina - Hum eu calculei o tempo errado... - Gina começara a cortar os ingredientes novamente. A sala ficou cheia, todos olhavam Gina com certa curiosidade. Mione até ficou magoada porque Gina expulsou-a do seu lado. A ruiva sabia que se ela ficasse ali iria querer ajuda-la na poção. E isso não queria.

Logo Snape sentou na sua mesa e ficou observando a classe não a classe em si, mas a ruiva que estava muito concentrada na poção dela, Gina estava no sexto passo...

- "Hum... eu calculei o tempo errado, preciso de um relógio..." - resmungou Gina e Snape olhava as horas, era intediante as aulas ele tirava pontos da sabe-tudo, e do burro do Neville e dava pontos a Draco. Gina olhou o relógio de Snape - Hum... professor, o senhor poderia me emprestar o seu relógio?!

Todas as cabeças da sala viraram para a ruiva, Harry a encarava querendo saber o porque ela não pedia para ele, já que ele tinha.

- Eu posso te emprestar Gin! - disse Harry de repente, mas Gina ainda olhava Snape...

- 15 pontos a menos para a Grifinória pela intromissão do senhor Potter. - sorriu Snape desdenhoso, mas deu o relógio a garota.

- Obrigada, professor! - sorriu Gina e voltou a fazer sua poção, e esqueceu-se do mundo.

Depois de 20 minutos a poção estava com a cor exata e o cheiro exato, Gina colocou num vidrinho e deu para Snape, ela guardou suas coisas, e olhou Snape esperando algo.

- Hum... 10 pontos para a srta Weasly, por concluir sua poção pela primeira vez sem a ajuda dos seus amiguinhos! - Parabéns srta Weasley. - disse Snape dando um sorrinho desdenhoso - Sr. Weasley poderia aprender muito com a sua irmã, invés de ficar ai pedindo ajuda a sua namoradinha.

Os sonserinos riram. Gina juntou seus livros, e lembrou-se do relógio do professor.

- Obrigada pelo relógio, professor! - sorriu Gina e saiu da sala. Draco admirou-a e olhou seu professor. Com um imenso sorriso. - Perdi a aula de história! Não tem problema eu ia dormir mesmo!!! - riu ela para si mesma. E caminhou para os jardins. A próxima aula seria Herbologia.

--

E lá vai uma um!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06** - Verdades precisam ser ditas

As aulas daquele dia foram rápidas e divertidas para a ruiva que agora antes de jantar  
tentava explicar a matéria para alguns alunos mais novos.

- Porque a gente tem que estudar com eles, Gina?! - perguntou uma garotinha do segundo ano da grifinória.

- O que eles têm de errado, Patty? - riu Gina - São como vocês de casas diferentes.

- A diferência é que nos somos de puro-sangue! - sorriu um garotinho da sonserina.

- Sabia que no mundo dos trouxas você seria uma aberração e Patty seria superior a ti?! - perguntou Gina ao garotinho.

- Ela nunca será superior do que eu! - resmungou o garotinho.

- Eu acho que sim! - riu Gina - Acho que essa coisa de puro sangue e sangue ruim, não esta com nada!

- Porque acha isso?

- Porque somos iguais, temos os mesmos sentimentos e as mesmas dúvidas! - Gina abriu o livro de  
transfiguração e mostrou a mesma dúvida entre os dois. - Agora vamos ver...

- Não tenho a mesma duvida do que ela! - rugiu o garotinho.

- Bom se não têm duvidas pode ir embora! - sorriu Gina, Patty olhou com cara de superior para o garoto. - Patty, o que você não entende?!

- Aquela que a gente tem que transformar o rato em cálice! - respondeu a garota

- Eu também não entendi essa! - disse o garoto.

- Qual é o seu nome? - perguntou Gina

- Simon.

- Então você e a Patty vão ler o capitulo, se não entender alguma coisa me avisam e eu vou  
explicá-los, ok?! - os dois afirmaram com a cabeça e Gina virou para uma dupla de Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal - Bem e vocês?!

- Poções! - disse a garota, que atendia por Yas - Snape é um saco!

- Não! Ele não é um saco! Ele só quer que aprendam de um jeito difícil... O que tem que fazer é se concentrar.

- Como assim?! - perguntou a outra chamada Lís.

- Quando tiverem aulas de poções, não se concentrem no que o professor esta falando concentrem-se na matéria! Se tiverem concentrados na matéria e na poção, garanto que a poção de vocês terminarão num resultado ótimo.

- Ah! Mas ninguém agüenta poções.

- Vamos fazer assim! Na próxima aula se esforçam, e tentam fazer do jeito que eu falei, depois podemos ver o resultado...

- Tudo bem! Só isso?!

- Só podem ir, se não tiverem nenhuma dúvida!

- Eu tenho em DCAT! - disse Lís.

- Essa área é do Harry, não minha! - disse Gina olhando para os lados.

- Ele ta lá fora ficando com a Padma! - respondeu Lís - Vocês não eram namorados?!

- Muito bem verbo no passado! - sorriu Gina

- Arrepende-se de ter dado a vida por ele?! - perguntou Patty.

- Não dei a vida por ele. - riu Gina

- Como não, agora você tá com a maldição! - rugiu Simon, parecia estar muito bravo.

- Bom eu fiz isso pensando em vocês... Pensando em outras pessoas e não no Harry.

- Até nos sonserinos?! - perguntou Lís.

- Sim... - riu Gina - Apesar no que eles falam dos sangues-ruins eles tem sentimentos! Todos nós temos sentimentos.

- Até no Malfoy?! - perguntou Yas.

- E porque não?! Ele tem sentimento não tem?! - riu Gina - Vamos parar de falar disso, e vamos estudar!!! - Gina olhou no relógio e faltava 5 minutos para o jantar - No que vocês tem dúvida?! Simon, Patty?!

- Na verdade... o Simon acabou de me explicar!!!! - sorriu Patty - Você não é tão ruim assim...

- E você não é tão idiota, assim! - riu Simon - Amanhã temos reforço?!

- Se vocês quiserem!!

- Pode ser de DCAT?! - sorriu Lís

- É verdade! Eu não entendi bem a matéria. - sorriu Simon.

- Então amanhã vai ser DCAT! Até amanhã! - Eles saíram correndo, e Gina recolheu as suas coisas.

- Fiquei muito impressionado hoje, você e a sua poção... - Draco se aproximou da ruiva e essa apenas sorriu.

- Bem, eu queria muito completar uma poção sozinha! Ah! Obrigada por ontem, por me levar ate a torre. - sorriu ela

- Não foi nada. - sorriu ele - Então além de voluntária, você dá aulas de reforço para os alunos de segundo e terceiro ano?! Assim vai parar no céu!

- É a minha vaga deve tá garantida! - sorriu ela - Você me ajuda?! - ela levantou e pegou uns livros - Tenho que coloca-los nas estantes... E são pesados...

- Lógico que te ajudo! - Draco sorriu e pegou alguns livros, os mais pesados eguardou-os logo ajudou com os de Gina. - Vamos jantar?!

- Vamos! - sorriu ela, pegando os próprios livros - Então como sentiu-se no hospital, você também é voluntário?!

- Acho que vou ser... - sorriu ele - Tem tantas crianças... Sem famílias.. Quem sabe eu posso ser útil, não?!

- Quanto mais gente melhor! - sorriu Gina - Sinto muito pelo seu amigo...

- Eu também senti... - Draco desfez o sorriso, chegaram na porta do saguão - Bom, acho que você tem que ir para a sua mesa!

- Ah é verdade! - sorriu Gina - Então até um dia!

- A gente se vê por aí! - sorriu Draco e ambos seguiram caminhos opostos.

Gina sentou entre Dino e Rony que a olhavam incrédulos. Harry que já estava na mesa, se sentia traído, ele levantou-se e foi a ruiva que parecia muito feliz, começou a comer sem ao menos Mione mandar.

- Eu posso saber o que foi aquilo?! - Harry exigiu respostas da ruiva - Você anda saindo com o Malfoy?

- Eu não tenho que discutir com você com quem eu saiu ou com quem eu pretendo sair. - respondeu a ruiva.

- Como não ?! Você é minha namorada, não pode sair com quem quiser!

- E você pode, não é?! Você sai com todas, mas eu não posso sair... Bem vamos acabar com essa tolice que não tem ao menos futuro... Se acha que estamos namorando vou deixar bem explicito para você... Acabou!

- Eu estou consolando a Lilá!

- Eu estava consolando o Malfoy porque o amigo dele morreu!

- Então é assim, você vai acabar comigo pra ficar com um Malfoy?

- Não devo explicação a você, Harry. Continue a sua vida e eu continuarei a minha!

- Não, você não pode fazer isso, eu te amo! Você sabe disso!

- Não fale o que você não sente Harry... Não faça juras de amor sem precisão! Não precisa mentir... Eu não me incomodo se vc fique com a Lilá, ou com a Romilda, eu quero que você siga a sua vida, mas me esqueça... Esqueça que eu existo.

- Eu não posso esquêce-la se amaldiçoou por mim! - Harry estava aflito já! O saguão observava a cena cada detalhe, Draco estava com mais ódio do Potter, pelo menos Voldemort tinha uma razão para tanto ódio de Harry, tinha ódio por ele machuca-la tanto.

- Não! Não me amaldiçoei por ti... Eu me joguei na sua frente, porque era o único que seria capaz de destruir Tom, eu me joguei na sua frente, pelo meu irmão, pela minha família, pelo diretor, pela Lufa-Lufa, por Corvinal, pela Sonserina... Eu me joguei na sua frente, porque pensei em cada criança do mundo, em cada família, em cada trouxa. Eu não amaldiçoei-me por ti, Harry. Pensei que eu tinha uma dívida por ter me salvado da Câmera Secreta, essa foi a única coisa referida a você que eu pensei.

- Você não pode acabar comigo! Iríamos nos casar, você iria ficar do meu lado!

- Eu não quero, Harry. Eu quero tomar outro rumo na minha vida... Perdi meu tempo com a minha paixão por ti, pretendo jogar essa pasta fora e esquêce-la;

- Eu te amo, Gina! - Harry chorou na frente do saguão inteiro.

- Não posso corresponder, foram muitas mágoas para mim.

- Então seremos amigos?!

- Colegas, Harry, colegas... - Gina virou para Rony calmamente - Não se preocupe comigo, eu só quero ficar sozinha. - levantou-se e saiu do saguão ainda sendo observada por todos. Harry caiu de joelhos no chão e só se moveu dali pq a professora Minerva o agarrou pelo braço e os dois  
saíram.

--

x: eu tenho que achar o capítulo do Operação Cupido. xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07** - Aprendendo a brincar

Gina tomou um banho, fez seus deveres e logo deitou-se na cama, e dormiu tranqüilamente. Na manhã seguinte acordou colocou outra roupa e partiu para suas aulas, as semanas passaram-se daquele jeito, as aulas, os deveres e ajudar os alunos mais novos com as matérias que esses tinham dificuldade.

Harry fora proibido de chegar perto de Gina por ordem da professora Minerva, não se via o garoto com Padma ou com Lilá nos cantos dos corredores, se via um Harry triste encolhido em sua poltrona a observando de longe, Harry observava a beleza e a delicadeza de Gina, e ao menos poderia chegar perto da ruiva, não só por ordem da professora, ele mesmo agora tinha consciência o quanto tinha a machucado, e sabia que agora seria muito tarde para se arrepender.

Draco e Gina se tornaram amigos, e nos domingos Gina ia regularmente ao orfanato, já que a garota não tinha nenhuma doença e foi logo transferida para lá, conversava com Vicky sobre suas responsabilidades e até a apresentou para o loiro, que ficou sem saber o que fazer, já que não gostava muito de criança. Gina ria do jeito desengonçado que ele tratava a pequena, tratava como ela fosse um trasgo, várias vezes Vicky ficava nervosa e dizia "Eu não sou um bebê eu sei quanto é 2+2!!!!" E Gina ria da cara inconformada do loiro.

Foi nessas visitas que Gina esquecia completamente dos problemas. Num domingo, os dois encaminharam ao orfanato como sempre faziam, dessa vez a ruiva ria do louro, porque ele ao menos sabia conversar com uma criança. Eles logo se encaminharam pra a sala de visita onde várias crianças eram visitadas por voluntários. Vicky esperava ansiosamente a visita de Gina.

- Pensei que você não ia vir, Gina! - a loira correu para seus braços para um abraço apertado. - Você não precisava vir! - Ela olhou o loiro com uma cara de desanimada, ainda abraçada a Gina.

- Vicky!!!! Eu prometi visitar você sempre!! Eu cumpro minhas promessas! - Gina afagou os cabelos da menina. - Draco não é tão ruim assim, é?! - Gina riu ainda abraçada por ela.

- Ele é muito bobão! - sussurrou a loura.

- Só quero deixar claro, que eu estou ouvindo. - Draco falou de repente encarando as duas seriamente. - Boa tarde Victória.

- Boa tarde Draco. - respondeu a garota fazendo uma careta - Vamos brincar Gina!

- Do que você quer brincar hoje?! - sorriu a ruiva largando-a do abraço e encarando aqueles olhos azuis que brilhavam.

- Hum... De pega-pega!!!! - riu ela

- Bem então... tá com você Draco! - Gina olhou o louro risonha. Draco ficou parado a encarando com duvidas _"Que diabos é pega-pega?! Pega-pega eu brincava com a Pansy!_" ele pensou maliciosamente... até que a voz da ruiva o tirou de seus pensamentos - Draco, você não teve infância?!

- Não! - respondeu ele prontamente.

- Deve ser esse o problema dele! - retrucou Vicky e continuou - Você tem que nos pegar, mas a gente não vai deixar você nos pegar, se no caso pegar uma de nós a pessoa vira o pegador... Entendeu?! - A loura explicou a ele com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Mas isso é fácil! - riu Draco, pegando a varinha! - Prontinho, podem correr!

- Draco solta isso! - disse Gina séria - Você tem que correr! E não usar a sua varinha!

- Mas vai ser mais difícil, Gínevra! - respondeu ele.

- Essa é a idéia! - bufou Vicky - Larga logo isso e começa a corre!

Draco muito contrariado guardou a varinha tirou a capa deixando-a esticada no sofá e saiu caminhando elegantemente ate as garotas que saíram correndo para o jardim. O louro aparatou atrás dela logo em seguida e sorriu triunfante.

- Não dá pra brincar com ele!!!! - Vicky se irritou.

- Draco, não pode aparatar! Você só pode correr! - brigou Gina - Conta até 10 e vamos começar tudo de novo!

- Mas correr não tem graça! Que brincadeira idiota! - ele resmungou baixo.

- Ele é patético! - reclamou Vicky - Que homem mais estranho!

Por fim o loiro entendeu o sentido da brincadeira, e até que achou divertido, Vicky não achou tão engraçado assim e Gina ria das brigas infantis dos dois, no começo Draco cismou em pegar Gina, depois que Vicky pegou Draco, porque o loiro parou um pouco para descansar os dois corriam um atrás do outro esquecendo que a ruiva estava na brincadeira.

- Eu sou a campeã! - riu Vicky entrando na sala totalmente suada e descabelada.

- Que campeã que nada! Você nem sabe correr, mas parece um pato! - Draco debochou.

- E você que nem sabia o que era pega-pega.

- O meu conceito de pega-pega era outro... E você não sabe nem contar ate dez.

- Sei sim! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, ..., 10

- Viu! E fica longe... você não sabe contar...é... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

- Ah você é chato! Gin como você agüenta essa coisa!

- E você se acha legal?! Você é uma burra! Fedida e descabelada

- Ahhh, você também esta descabelado! Nem vem! O que você ta fazendo?! - Draco estava tomando água e se sentando ao lado onde deixou a capa.

- Preste atenção... Pessoas... normais... tem... sede... e... bebem... água... - Draco mostrou o copo para ela e apontou com o dedo - Á-G-U-A...

- Eu não sou burra! Seu anormal! Você é feio e chato!

- Eu não sou feio, não! - respondeu Draco - Você que é feia!

- Você é feio!

- Você é!!!!!!! Gina ele não é feio?! - A ruiva estava sentada numa poltrona observando a briga dos dois. A ruiva não estava suada e muito menos descabelada, já que tinham esquecido dela. Gina ria do jeito que Draco brigava com a menina.

- Vocês dois são uns palhaços sabiam?! - a ruiva sorriu.

- Não sou um palhaço, não! - brigou o louro.

- E nem eu! - respondeu Vicky

- Ah não! Imaginem... - sorriu ela - Draco você esta discutindo com uma criança?! Por favor né?! Bem, já esta tarde... Temos que ir Vicky!

- Não!!! - a loira sentou no colo de Gina a impedindo que fosse embora. - Tá cedo!!! Fica mais um pouco Gina!

- Eu tenho aula amanhã, Vicky... E exames!! Pense as férias estão chegando e vamos ficar juntas! Que tal?!

- Você promete Gina, promete?!

- Eu prometo, e a senhorita tem que descansar... Brincou muito por hj..

- Eu te adoro, sabia! Você é minha melhor amiga! - Vicky abraçou Gina como se nunca mais a veria. Depois deu um beijo na bochecha dela e a ruiva beijou-lhe a testa.

- Draco... - Gina olhou o louro seriamente

- É... até... - e deu umas palmadinhas na cabeça dela, Vicky o olhou profundamente irritada.

- Até. - disse ela seca.

--

x: Aooo!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08** - Momentos especiais

Gina voltou ao castelo por via flu, e Draco acompanhou-a. No escritório de Dumbledore fizeram o feitiço de limpeza e os dois logo que saíram de lá resolveram passear pelo jardim, a conversa tomou inicio quando Gina começara a dar risada sozinha ao lembrar-se dos xingamentos que o loiro dava a sua família.

- Onde você tirou a frase "Cabelos vermelhos, vestes de segunda mão... Deve ser um Weasley", sinceramente não tem muita imaginação...- riu Gina.

- Bem, eu disse isso para o seu irmão... No nosso primeiro ano. - pensou ele. - E você com aquele poema que você deu para o Potter?! "Seus olhos são como sapinhos cozidos?!", é bem pior do que o meu não Gínevra?!

- Vamos considerar que eu estava no primeiro ano!

- Como foi conhecer Voldemort sendo Tom?!

- Na verdade?! Foi estranho... mas foi bom... - Gina ficou séria - Tirando o fato que ele me usou, só é uma pessoa que precisava de atenção... Que precisava de amor...

- Meu pai sempre me disse que o Lord era apaixonado por ti... Ele não só queria matar Potter por causa da profecia em si... Mas por _ele_ a fazia sofrer demais.

- Eu sei... Eu sonhava com isso... Ele falava que eu não merecia sofrer tanto por alguém, que não merece nem a roupa que veste. - respondeu Gina - Mas e você?! Qual é a sua raiva pelo Harry?

- Você não tem raiva por ele?! Não guarda mágoas por ele?! Eu o odeio por uma simples razão... Ele se acha o herói.. É tão falso...

- Falso?! Ele fala mal do Rony?! De Dumbledore...

- Não... Ele fala que te ama e ao menos prova, te mágoa ainda mais...

- Sabe no dia que ele me pediu em namoro, em imaginei "Será que ele sente a mesma coisa que eu sinto por ele?!" Depois de 3 meses veio a resposta "Não...". Ai na enfermaria ele diz "Eu te  
amo, e vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo" E no mesmo dia eu vejo ele "consolando" a Lilá.

- Você tem idéia porque ele faz isso?!

- Não, mas não me interesso mais... Não me importo com que ele ache... Com o que ele pense... - Gina e Draco continuavam a andar pelo jardim, estavam perto do lago que de noite tinha uma linda visão, Gina sentou em cima de um tronco e ficou observando a paisagem - Ás vezes você viaja para ver  
paisagens exóticas em países diferentes e não percebe que a beleza esta bem debaixo do seu nariz.

- Nunca tinha reparado nisso... - comentou Draco, observando a mesma paisagem que Gina. - Nunca tinha reparado você...

- Como ?! - riu a ruiva

- Você é tão diferente das outras, vc é tão especial! Como o Potter não percebeu isso? Como ele pode ter feito chorar? - Draco parou na frente da ruiva e a observou, cada relevo de seu rosto, cada sarda em suas bochechas, aqueles olhos cor de mel que refletiam ele e um mínimo pedacinho do  
céu estrelado.

O vento fez os cabelos da ruiva tocarem o rosto pálido de Draco, era um vento frio, gelado que cortava, mas nem vento e nem furacão quebraria a ligação dos olhares que ambos trocavam.

Logo o vento parou, e os cabelos de Gina estavam bagunçados e algumas mechas fora de lugar, Draco então tocou as mechas vermelhas, eram macias, finas, percebeu ao primeiro toque, foi colocando umas mechas para trás, outras atrás das orelhas, e no fim passou as duas mãos naquela cabeleira a fim  
de nunca esquecer a maciez e o cheiro fraco de lírios que o cabelo dela exalava.

- Acho melhor entrarmos! - sorriu Gina - Podemos pegar um resfriado.

- Então vamos! - o loiro ajudou-a descer do tronco e segurou a mão dela como pudesse protegê-la de todo mal. Chegaram na porta do saguão e caminharam em caminhos opostos. Ele para a Sonserina e ela para a Grifinória.

- Como foi hoje?! - perguntou Mione que estava do lado do namorado e na frente dela.

- Foi engraçado! - riu Gina - Vicky e Draco não se dão bem mesmo! Ele a trata como se fosse uma coisa... Um animalzinho.

- Típico de um Malfoy! - rosnou Rony - Eu ainda não entendo como podem ser amigos..

- Rony, o Malfoy é da Ordem não se esqueça... - ralhou Mione.

- Mas ainda é um Malfoy, não é?! - respondeu Rony - Até a própria Vicky sabe o quanto ele é chato e antipático!

- Ele não é chato Rony, é divertido! - Gina o protegeu - É diferente! Mas não é chato!

- Você poderia escolher melhor os seus amigos! Eu não concordo com essa amizade! - o irmão voltou a falar.

- Desde quando o sr Rony Weasley concorda com os amigos da sua irmã?! - perguntou Mione o encarando curiosa. - Você não gostava do Corner!

- Você tem que entender que eu me preocupo com o bem estar da minha irmãzinha!

- Rony, conversamos sobre isso... Por favor! - pediu Gina ao irmão.

- Ah Gina! Me desculpe mas essa idéia é absolutamente maluca! Um Malfoy e uma Weasly amigos?! O mundo esta de pernas para o ar... - comentou Rony.

- Eu gosto de estar com ele... Ele não é tão mal quanto parece ser... As provas estão chegando, por isso vou tomar um banho e dar uma revisada na matéria... Espero que esse assunto esteja encerrado Rony. - Gina encerrou a conversa, e se retirou do salão.

Gina tomou um banho colocou o pijama e desceu para o salão comunal, afim de revisar a matéria antes de dormir. Vários alunos faziam o mesmo, Neville tentava entender poções, Lilá lia Dcat... Antes da meia-noite a ruiva foi se deitar, estava realmente cansada.

Aquela semana foi a semana de provas, e relativamente foi cansativa e chata. Draco e Gina se falaram pouco, mas ele sempre fazia algo para que ela pudesse lembrar dele.

No segundo dia de provas, o louro a esperava na porta do saguão, com uma margarida na mão, ele sabia que a ruiva não gostava de rosas, pelo simples fato que que um dia o Potter dará um buquê de rosas a ruiva para desculpa-lo de outra traição e ela berrou a 7 céus que odiava rosas... E numa  
aula de poção o irmão da ruiva falou que Gina gostava de margaridas e não rosas. Draco guardou aquela informação nem ao menos saber a razão.

- Obrigada Draco! - Gina pegou a flor radiante, e deu um beijo na bochecha do garoto. - E os NIEM's, está indo bem?!

- Acho que sim! - sorriu ele - E você, como foi a prova de Herbologia?!

- Fácil! Neville tinha me dado umas aulas... - riu ela - Bem já vou indo, quero dar uma revisada em História!! E obrigada! - Draco sorriu vendo a garota partir. E partiu para as masmorras.

No outro dia foi uma simples bala, mas Gina achava tudo muito agradável, muito simpático! Quando as provas encerraram-se, todos sentiram-se aliviados. Gina conversava com Mione e Neville. E Rony conversava com Harry. A festa de formatura estava perto, e todos estavam extremamente ansiosos pela  
formatura. Rony iria com Mione, Neville iria levar Luna, e Harry iria sozinho...

Estavam jantando, foi quando Parvati puxou Mione para a torre e Gina ficou para trás, com Neville no corredor, o garoto falava sobre a especialização que queria fazer depois de Hogwarts de Herbologia. Foi quando alguém os interromperam...

- Podemos conversar, Gínevra?! - perguntou o louro, cutucando ela pelo ombro ansioso.

- Tudo bem! - disse ela - Você incomoda-se de voltar sozinho Nev?!

- Não!!! Tudo bem, Gin!!! - ele disse a encarando - Eu vou combinar tudo certinho com a Luna, depois a gente se encontra lá no salão comunal!

- Tá bom! - disse ela, e Nev seguiu caminhos oposto do deles. - Bem, sobre o que você quer conversar?!

- Como foram seus exames finais?! - ele começou o dialogo, num assunto bobo.

- Acho que fui bem! Acho que me dei super bem em poções... - disse ela radiante!

- Você foi bem em poções, sim! - disse ele e Gina o olhou curiosa - Falei com o professor Snape!

- É?! Quanto eu tirei?! - perguntou ela agora curiosa.

- Já disse, você foi bem! - riu ele.

- Bem como excelente ou bem como ótimo?! - perguntou ela curiosa.

- Isso você vai descobrir mais tarde... Como todo mundo...

- Me deixar curiosa!!!! Não vale... - brigou ela.

- Então você vai com quem no baile de formatura do seu irmão?! - perguntou Draco casualmente.

- Com o meu irmão! - riu ela - Oras, vou ficar com a minha família!

- Então você não tem par?!

- Não... Porquq?! - Gina perguntou-se fingindo se '_não sei do que vc esta falando!'_. Mas sabia exatamente do que estava falando, ele iria convida-la!

- Você poderia ir comigo! Minha mãe não vai poder comparecer, e como bem... O meu pai.. Morreu... - Draco começara a se explicar - Mas se você não quiser, tudo bem! Eu não vou ficar ofendido!

- Tudo bem! - disse ela timidamente - Hum... Eu quero ir com você! Afinal não quero ficar segurando vela pros meus irmãos... 2 tacadas em 1! - riu ela.

- Como assim?!

- Eu não seguro vela pro meus irmãos, e ainda me livro do Harry, se meus pais pedirem pra mim dançar com ele! - explicou Gina

- Ah, mas você estás abusando... - riu ele

- Eu????? - perguntou Gina cinicamente

- Oh, não.. Estou ficando doido... - debochou ele.

- É deve estar mesmo... - replicou ela, tinham chegado nas escadas. - Bem vou subir! Como a gente faz?! Se encontra onde?!

- No portão de entrada, pode ser?

- Tudo bem, então ,as 20:00 em ponto?!

- Como quiser. Então até... - Draco pegou a mão direito da ruiva e beijou-a. Gina sorriu com o gesto inesperado do louro. - Gínevra. - A encarou nos olhos e logo se foi. Gina continuou seu caminho, agora rindo sozinha... Quem visse a garota daquele jeito naquele momento pensaria que a ruiva estava louca.

--


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09 **- _Uma festa Inesquecível_

Finalmente a festa de formatura do sétimo ano chegou. Gina se preparava para a festa, já que seu irmão iria se formar com seus amigos, e Draco a tinha convidado como acompanhante, o que, obviamente, ela aceitou. Rony não gostou nem um pouquinho, mas o que poderia fazer?

O vestido de Gina era muito bonito, e demonstrava o quanto era mulher, e não mais uma garotinha. Era preto, longo e leve. Tinha um decote em "V" que mostrava totalmente as costas da menina, decorado com dois fios paralelos brilhantes. Na frente não era muito decotado, já que as costas estavam à mostra. Mostrava, discretamente, as curvas adquiridas. As vestes lhe caíram perfeitamente bem, como se tivessem sido feitas exclusivamente para ela. Colocou uma sandália transparente, cujo salto era uma flor...(imaginem uma margarida sem folhas como o salto). O cabelo, Mione ajudou-a a prender, deixando metade solto. Não usou maquiagem, pois não precisava, e assim desceu junto à cunhada para o salão comunal, onde Harry, Rony, Neville, Lilá e Dino as esperavam.

- Vocês demoraram demais! - reclamou Rony. - Mas você está muito linda, Mione! Como sempre...

- Obrigada Rony! - sorriu Mione e abraçou o namorado. - Vamos!

- Você também esta linda!!! - disse Neville que cortou Harry, porque o garoto percebeu que o moreno iria falar com Gina.

- E Luna? - perguntou Gina, logo puxando assunto.

- Vou encontrá-la na porta do saguão principal. Ela ainda está meio que assustada com tudo isso... - respondeu Neville - Então, como eu sou seu amigo, você poderia me dizer o quê está acontecendo entre você e o Malfoy?

- Como assim _"o quê esta acontecendo_", Nev?! - riu Gina, que estava ao lado dele, caminhando para o jardim, onde seria a festa. Seu irmão e Mione estavam logo à frente, e Dino e Romilda também; o único que permaneceu para trás foi Harry.

- Não se faça de desentendida, mocinha! - Neville a olhou, curioso - Ele não é tão ruim assim... Não é a toa que ele entrou na Ordem, afinal...

- Só você enxerga isso... Rony não quer aceitar... Ele acha que Draco é falso... - comentou Gina - E acredite, ele não! Ele é incrível...

- Se você gosta dele, Gin... Eu tenho que apoiar a minha amiga, não? - Nev a encarou seriamente e logo sorriu.

- Você acha mesmo que eu tenho capacidade de gostar de alguém?! Ah Nev, eu sofri tanto que não acredito mais no amor... - Gina olhava para o chão enquanto falava.

- Você não pode se fechar só porque não deu muito certo com o Harry! - Neville ergueu a cabeça da garota, fazendo-a rir e olhar para frente - Você tem que olhar para frente, seguir seu caminho, aprender a amar novamente.

- Não é tão fácil assim, Neville! Eu já sofri demais... Acho que não tem mais solução!

- Mas me fale, como é a Vicky? Nunca tocamos nesse assunto!

- É verdade! Ela é linda, é loira, pequenina, com aqueles profundos olhos azuis que só ela tem! Mas sabe o que é mais engraçado?

- O quê?

- Ela tem o mesmo jeitinho do Draco. Ela é orgulhosa, como ele! Os dois se parecem tanto! E se dão tão mal... - riu a ruiva.

- E como você vai fazer agora nas férias? Como irá visitar Vicky?

- Bem, na primeira semana já vou prestar o teste de aparatar, já que faço aniversário dia cinco!!!! Meu pai me disse que não dá nenhum problema eu fazer um dia antes, já que o resultado só sai cinco dias depois!

- O teste não é difícil! Achei até fácil, se quer saber! O Snape deu pouca matéria, não é verdade? Ele nos matou ano passado de tantos deveres que passou!!!! - bufou Neville.

- Passou dever? Mas ele não passou dever para nós! - comentou Gina - Que estranho.

- Deve ser porque você é a queridinha dele...

- Não sou a queridinha dele! - riu Gina. Já estavam perto da entrada, e Luna esperava Neville. Estava muito bonita, com um vestido bege que lhe caía muito bem; era simples. Mas apesar de o colar ser um pouco chamativo, a deixou muito bonita. Os cabelos loiros bem cortados, lisos, volumosos e brilhosos. Ela sussurrou um "Obrigada pela poção!" e saiu na companhia de Neville para o jardim.

Gina nem precisou esperar, pois logo o loiro apareceu atrás dela, colocando suas mãos em volta da cintura da ruiva. Ele voltou a cheirar seus cabelos, lírios...

Draco também estava muito bonito. Com suas vestes pretas impecáveis e os cabelos loiros penteados para trás com bastante gel! Estava tão arrumado, tão perfeito! Gina sentiu, seu perfume era suave, mas muito marcante. E com a capa preta, ele parecia um tipo de "007", extremamente charmoso.

- Você está perfeita, mais ainda do que já é! - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela; ainda a segurava pela cintura.

- Você não fica atrás, não é, Sr. Malfoy? - sorriu ela - Está... Muito bem!

- Muito bem? Sinceramente Gínevra, eu esperava mais... - comentou ele.

- Você está lindo, Draco. Ficou feliz? - riu ela.

- Você poderia falar algo como... "Draco, você está maravilhoso, perfeito, gostoso, tão sexy!" Mas valeu... É melhor do que um "muito bem"!!! - Ele se desgrudou dela, pegando sua mão e a conduzindo para fora do castelo.

O jardim estava tão... Perfeito! O céu estrelado fazia parte dessa linda decoração! Havia enormes vasos com flores raras espalhados pelo jardim, um canteiro só com lírios, outro feito só de margaridas. Colunas gregas, enfeitando o grande gramado verde, meio molhado. Havia também um palco no centro do jardim, com várias cadeiras à frente, e uma grande pista de dança atrás das cadeiras. Ainda havia muitas mesas ao redor da pista; mesas grandes, com vários pratos e talheres de pura prata. No centro de cada mesa tinha um vaso de violetas.

E véus, vários véus brancos, prateados e brilhantes colocados entre as colunas, deixando o ambiente mais mágico, como se fosse um lugar encantado, e tudo favorecia a isso! O castelo ajudava, bem como a floresta, e principalmente o céu, que dava um toque especial a toda a festa!

Gina logo avistou a família, o que foi decididamente fácil, já que todos tinham cabelos vermelhos! Gina puxou a mão de Draco até a mesa da família, deixando o loiro sem saber o que fazer ou mesmo como se comportar. Sua mãe enlouquecera depois que seu pai morreu, e estava internada em St. Mungus. Molly Weasley abraçou a filha.

- Gininha, você está linda, minha filha! Estava com tanta saudade de você! - Molly falava enquanto estava num gostoso abraço com a filha. Logo que abriu os olhos, deu de cara com a presença de Draco Malfoy. - Hummm... Olá querido! - Molly abraçou Malfoy com a mesma intensidade que costumava abraçar Harry.

Draco ficou meio surpreso e perdido. O quê ele deveria fazer? Abraçá-la ou apenas parecer assustado, para que a mulher o soltasse? Bom, resolveu abraçá-la, já que todos estavam encarando a atitude da mãe.

- Minha querida! - sorriu Arthur Weasley, abraçando a filha - Ano que vem é a sua formatura!!! Você está linda! Mas... Não acha que suas costas estão muito... À mostra?

- Não papai! É a moda... E eu estou crescendo! - riu a ruiva.

- Eu sei que a minha garotinha esta crescendo, mas...

- Papai! Sempre serei sua garotinha! - Gina abraçou Arthur com mais força. Quando se soltou da filha, Arthur olhou de Draco para ela repetidas vezes, e ficou naquele estado de vai e vem, até que Gina sorriu e disse - Ah, me desculpem! Draco Malfoy, quero que conheça meus pais! Arthur e Molly Weasley! - Gina sorriu, era um sorriso sincero. - Pai, mãe, esse é meu melhor amigo!

A palavra 'amigo' ficou repercutindo na cabeça do loiro. Ele era o melhor amigo dela, apenas isso... O melhor amigo da ruiva. Ele estava sentindo algo mais forte do que amizade, mas ela só sentia uma amizade forte... Então, o loiro voltou à órbita e encarou Molly, que estava sorrindo muito, e Arthur, que estava meio que desconfiado.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-los! - disse, se esforçando para não dar seu costumeiro sorriso de deboche. - É uma honra conhecer os pais de Gínevra.

- Muito prazer, garoto! - Arthur se adiantou em falar - Você foi muito importante para a Ordem, Moody comentou! - por fim sorriu dando um sorriso calmo para o rapaz.

- Eu só fiz aquilo que achei certo, senhor! - respondeu Draco formalmente. Até que ouviu um resmungo atrás dele. Não só 'um' resmungo, mas 'cinco'...

- Oh, sim! Fui tão mal-educada! Esqueci de apresentar meus irmãozinhos!!! - sorriu Gina. Todos ficaram de pé rapidamente.

- Carlinhos, Guilherme, Fred, Jorge e Percy! Acho que você conheceu os gêmeos e o chat... Percy era monitor! - Gina sorriu, debochando do irmão.

- Bem... É verdade... - Draco deu um passo instintivo para trás. Seis irmãos Weasley juntos (contando com Rony), eram realmente perigosos. Molly resolveu falar, para que o clima se esvaecesse um pouco. E viu a oportunidade perfeita.

- Roniquinho, vai com calma, você pode engolir a pobre da Hermione desse jeito! - Molly olhou os dois, e todos viraram a atenção para eles. Ninguém agüentou e começaram a rir mais do que nunca da cara do irmão.

- Mãe... - pediu Rony, vermelho de vergonha. Mione não ficava atrás. Seu vestido já era vermelho, e ela estava vermelha de vergonha, exatamente da cor do vestido. Naquela hora ela queria ser uma avestruz para enfiar a cabeça na terra e nunca mais tirar!

- Roniquinho tá virando homem! - riu Fred

- É... Acho que eles vão ser os primeiros a darem netos! Papai, se considere vovô!!! - riu Jorge.

- Eu irei ser avô mais cedo do que vocês pensam... Diga a eles, Percy! - comentou o pai. Percy estava roxo de vergonha. A família inteira lhe lançava olhares incrédulos. Percy, o "Tremendo-Poderoso-Monitor-Chefe" vai ser pai??? - De três, ainda!!!!!!

- Pai, era segredo! - Percy sussurrou antes que todos morressem de dar risada. - Eu e Penny queríamos contar no terceiro mês...

- TRÊS?????? Percy, você está potente, hein?! Nunca pensei que você seria o primeiro a nos transformar em tios!!! - tirou Carlinhos - Eu esperava isso do Rony, mas, de você???

- Três monitores-chefe!!! - bufou Fred - Que horror!!!

- É verdade! Eu só quero ter filhos daqui a sete anos, assim os meus não vão ter que agüentar os juniores... - riu Gui.

- Só falta a Hermione dizer que esta grávida de cinco!!!!!! - riu Jorge. Mione ficava mais vermelha do que um tomate.

- Parem! Olhem como vocês estão deixando a menina! - ordenou Molly. - Cadê o Harry, Rony?

- Estou aqui, senhora Weasley! - Harry apareceu do lado de Gina, que logo se incomodou e foi para o lado de Draco.

- Acho melhor vocês irem se sentar! - pediu a prof Minerva - Hermione, você está pronta?

- Oh, sim professora!! Só quero dar uma palavrinha com os meus pais e já estou indo! - os pais de Mione estavam perto de Fred e Jorge, no outro canto da mesa. Estavam tão concentrados com o castelo e com o céu, que nem perceberam os altos amassos da filha com o ruivo.

- Bem, eu vou me sentar com o pessoal da sonserina! - disse Draco fazendo Gina prestar atenção nele; ela o encarou normalmente - Você vai dançar as primeiras músicas comigo, não é?

- Vou, claro! Vou ocupar o lugar de mãe e namorada ao mesmo tempo! - Gina sorriu sinceramente - Me sinto lisonjeada!

- Eu me sinto agradecido. Bem, então até mais. - Draco se virou e caminhou rapidamente até um grupo de sonserinos mal-humorados. Gina se virou e sentou entre os pais. Mione estava nervosa e tremendo, e Rony tentava inutilmente acalmá-la.

- Eu estou calma, Rony! - brigou ela. Logo depois, viu o tanto de pessoas que havia na festa e o abraçou - E se eu errar? E gaguejar? E se eu cair?? Não, eu não quero ir!

- Mione, você esperou sete anos por isso!!! Por favor!!!! - brigou Rony - Você só está ansiosa. Fica calma, tente relaxar!

- Rony, eu vou discursar para a escola inteira, não tem como ficar calma!!! - brigou Mione. - Eu desisto! A Profª. Minerva que fale no meu lugar.

- Srta. Granger, se apresse!! - ordenou a prof McGonagall.

- Já estou indo! - Mione saiu meio que correndo para o palco. Rony olhava a cena um tanto confuso: não sabia se saia correndo atrás de Mione ou se sentava com cara de bobo!

- Vamos, Rony!!!!!! - Harry o puxou e se encaminhou para perto de Neville e Dino.

Gina permaneceu séria depois disso. O diretor comentava sobre a destruição de Voldemort e o ato heróico de Gina. A garota permaneceu o discurso inteiro séria, evitando olhar para os pais, e até mesmo para os amigos. Draco não a olhou, mas sabia que a garota se sentia mal. Odiava a ser observada, agora muito mais, pois a observavam não só com admiração, mas também com compaixão!

Mione subiu cada degrau daquele palco tremendo. Estava realmente bela, com os cabelos presos num lindo coque, e aquele vestido vermelho 'tomara-que-caia' cheio de brilhos. Seus pais a observavam, orgulhosos; a filha era uma boa-aluna, foi monitora, depois nomeada monitora-chefe, e agora fora escolhida como oradora e representante dos alunos. Estavam muito orgulhosos por ter uma filha como Hermione.

A morena, assim que olhou para o palco, gelou. Realmente eram várias pessoas. As cadeiras estavam ocupadas, as mesas cheias de familiares. Os professores, o diretor, os funcionários, os elfos domésticos vestidos de 'garçons', todos a olhavam. Quando cruzou o olhar com o de Rony, seu namorado e futuro marido (assim ela sonhava), se tranqüilizou. O olhar de Rony a deixou calma, preparada. Então respirou fundo, deu um belo sorriso, se concentrou e...

- Amigos, familiares, professores e diretor. - Mione olhou para todos, e sorriu, dando uma pausa. - Hoje, nós, formandos, vivemos um período trágico de guerra, mas unidos por um objetivo comum: a Paz. Durante esses anos em Hogwarts, aprendemos a ser amigos, companheiros, enfrentamos nossos medos e até o desconhecido. Em sete anos, aprendemos vários feitiços, a complexidade das poções, a importância das ervas, a arte da transfiguração, a história do mundo bruxo... Não só aprendemos como também erramos. Mas logo levantamos e seguimos em frente. - Mione sorriu para cada professor e para seus pais, que pareciam demasiados emocionados. - Como disse um velho sábio...

"O segredo está no olhar com que cada um vê as situações. Só enfrentando os medos e o desconhecido é que conseguiremos viver de forma inteira essa vida que se oferece a nós aos pedaços.

Ninguém disse que não há riscos. Mas não é melhor arriscar do que viver o restante dos nossos dias na infelicidade de se perguntar o que teria sido se tivéssemos tentado? Quando fizer alguma coisa, faça com inteireza de coração. Ame totalmente, ria totalmente, faça de tudo um todo.

A vida é bela demais para ser deixada em suspenso. O amor é bom demais para que possamos vivê-lo em pequenas partes, sem que o tornemos real e possível.

Tente viver com a metade do seu coração e veja se consegue... Difícil ser feliz sem ser completo.

Impossível ser completo parado num caminho de indecisões. O coração talvez não seja o melhor conselheiro. Mas é o que nos mantém vivos e que está sempre junto, sempre ligado a nós. Deixe, pelo menos uma vez, que ele fale mais alto..."

Quando deixarmos Hogwarts, lembraremos das nossas vidas, da nossa inocência, de um castelo que nos proporcionou sonhos, medo, realizações, e conhecimento. Hogwarts nos trouxe vida, obstáculos, segredos. Digo aos formandos, aos amigos, que vencemos uma etapa, sim. Mas agora temos um desafio maior: nossas vidas. Realizaremos os nossos sonhos, partiremos para uma nova era.

Mione encerrou com um grande sorriso. A professora Minerva chorava silenciosamente, e vários alunos tentavam esconder as lágrimas. Os Weasley e os pais de Mione choravam abertamente, mais pareciam torneiras abertas do que outra coisa.

O discurso de Mione foi muito aplaudido; todos estavam de pé saudando a colega. Quando Mione o escreveu, achou melhor não tocar no assunto de Gina ou nas pessoas mortas, já que Dumbledore o faria, de qualquer maneira, e se ela comentasse, talvez ficaria muito repetitivo.

Minerva McGonagall chamou todos os grifinórios para entregar seus diplomas e os resultados dos NIEM's, já que ela era a diretora da casa. Assim também fez Flitwick para os corvinais, Sprout para os lufa-lufa e Severo Snape para os sonserinos.

- Os pais e os formandos na pista para a primeira dança! - disse Dumbledore.

Draco andou até a mesa da família Weasley, e Gina estava segurando algumas lágrimas. Segurou fortemente a mão do garoto e os dois se encaminharam até o centro da pista. Harry teve que dançar com a professora Minerva.

- O discurso da Mione foi lindo! O que você achou? - perguntou Gina, cuja cabeça estava apoiada no ombro de Draco.

- Foi sério. - respondeu Draco - E me tocou um pouco!

- Um pouco? Eu não sei como ainda não virei uma torneira!!! Sempre sou a mais chorona! - comentou Gina.

- As mulheres são realmente mais sensíveis. - sorriu Draco.

- Sério??? - riu ela. A musica começou a tocar e os dois começaram a dançar. Bem devagar... Draco ficou muito mais concentrado no cheiro do cabelo da ruiva do que na própria música, e Gina esqueceu da vida, da musica, da formatura, só estava curtindo o abraço que Draco dava. Ela se sentia segura nos braços dele.

Quando a musica terminou, começou a tocar uma mais agitada, mas eles nem perceberam, e só não continuaram abraçados porque Rony deu um empurrão 'sem querer' em Malfoy. Mione ficou super irritada com a atitude do namorado, e o arrastou para o outro lado da pista.

Harry estava tomando uma bebida alcoólica, algo parecido com wisky, enquanto olhava o casal, furiosamente. Fred e Jorge perceberam a dor de cotovelo e saíram da mesa, avisando os irmãos que se eles não saíssem, iria sobrar para eles. E realmente sobrou...

- Você acha que eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? hic! Eu apenas estava consolando a pobrezinha da Padma que acabou de perder a amiga! hic... - Harry começou a falar com Gui e Carlinhos, que acharam que o amigo não estava bem.

- Harry, você está bem? - perguntou Gui.

- Ele parece bem, Gui? - perguntou Carlinhos.

- Não...

- Então cala a boca!!! - respondeu Carlinhos - É melhor tirarmos ele daqui, antes que apronte um barraco.

- Quer dizer... Eu não traí a Gina, eu a amo! Mas ela não entende! E fica aí, sendo amiga do Malfoy!!! hic! Agora digam, eu sou mais feio do que o Malfoy? Hic! - Harry recomeçou a falar.

- Harry eles são amigos... Não vai rolar nada entre os dois! Venha você precisa tomar um café! E descansar... - falou Gui.

- Eu estou ótimo!!! - Harry recusou - Vou ficar aqui observando festa! - e voltou a observar os dois juntos. - A música lenta já parou?

- Faz tempo, Harry! - riu Carlinhos

- Então por que a sua irmã ainda tá abraçada com o Malfoy? hic... hic...

- Deve ser porque... Ela deve... Estar com frioooo!!! - respondeu Gui.

- Eu tenho a minha capa! Ela poderia pedir!!! hic hic...

- Mas vocês não se falam Harry, lembra? Você traiu a Gina! Deixa ela em paz! - Fred se aproximou do trio.

- Não a traí, apenas consolei a Padma! - retrucou ele.

- Ah sim! Como consolou a Cho, a Lilá, a Pavarti... Nem a Parkinson e a Marietta escaparam! Por favor, né, Harry! A gente não se mete na vida da Gina, não queira você que não tem poder nenhum, criticar ela com o Malfoy! - Jorge se aproximou irritado.

- Eu ia me casar com Gina! hic... Mas a Padma estava chorando e solitária... hic...

- E você fez o papel de herói? - perguntou Gui.

- É... hic hic

- Não sei como o Roniquinho não te matou ainda!!! - rugiu Carlinhos.

- Porque a Mione não deixou! - respondeu o ruivo se aproximando dos irmãos.

- Bem, Harry ainda é nosso amigo, e temos que dar um desconto para ele! Não estou protegendo ele, que fique bem claro isso! Só acho que a indiferença da Gina já é o bastante! - respondeu Mione.

- Nisso a Mione tem razão! - disse Percy ao lado de Jorge.

- Eu amo a Gina! hic... Ela não pode me trocar por esse loiro aguado! hic...

- Harry, desista, você só esta se iludindo! - Mione recomeçou. - Deixe os dois em paz.

- Tá aí outra coisa que eu não concordo! Gina e Malfoy juntos! - começou Rony - Alguém ao meu favor?

- Ah, eu não tenho muita coisa contra! - disse Gui - Afinal, ele é da Ordem...

- E entende sobre dragões! - comentou Carlinhos - E como Gina falou 'amigos'...

- Mas ele xingou nossos pais! - rebateu Fred.

- É, mas foi ele quem denunciou Voldemort, foi ele quem perdeu o pai e que a mãe ficou doidona, então ele também sofreu pra caramba! E ter um pai como Lúcio Malfoy não deve ser nada alegre! - respondeu Gui.

- Temos que pensar em ambas as partes, Fred! Não valoriza o Harry, porque esse aí também não tem muita razão... - completou Carlinhos.

- Eu amo a Gina!!!! hic...

Draco e Gina continuaram abraçados por uns 10 minutos.

- Acho que a musica já terminou! - riu Gina

- Vamos dar uma volta? Afinal, você mesma disse que tudo está perfeito! - sorriu Draco.

- Eu só quero pegar a capa de Fred, estou com frio! - Draco tirou a própria capa e colocou na garota. - Obrigada. - Ele a puxou delicadamente para que andassem, já que Harry e os irmãos dela não paravam de encará-los.

- Então, como faremos para visitar Vicky?! - ele começou uma conversa novamente.

- Bem, eu vou fazer meus testes de Aparatar essa semana mesmo! Acho que assim fica mais fácil não?

- É verdade. Como você não tem muito dever, podemos sair mais.

- Como você sabe que eu não tenho tarefa? - perguntou Gina, curiosa.

- Eu pedi para o Profº. Snape liberar vocês e os Sonserinos! - sorriu Draco - E você vai ter uma surpresa depois das férias...

- Que tipo de surpresa?

- Uma surpresa...

- Mas o que é?

- Gínevra, é uma surpresa! Se eu te contar não vai ser mais surpresa! - riu Draco

- Não é justo! Você está sendo mau! Por quê comentou, então? Se não tivesse comentado eu não estaria curiosa!

- Mas essa é a graça de tudo!

- Não vejo graça nisso... Mas como você foi nos NIEM's????

- O de sempre... Eu me esforcei bastante, e consegui o esperado...

- Quantos?

- 12.

- Mas, Draco, essa é a nota máxima? - Gina parou de andar, encarando-o espantada.

- É.

- Como assim, só um 'É'???? Você não está feliz? Você pode seguir qualquer carreira!!! - sorriu a ruiva - Aliás, o que você pretende seguir?

- Ainda não tenho idéia! - Draco recomeçou a andar - Você sugere algo?

- Eu não sei... Você poderia ser... Deixe-me ver... - Gina começou a pensar em qualquer coisa - Auror?

- Não! Não quero mais saber de guerra...

- Medi-bruxo?!

- Não gosto de mexer com sangue...

- Hum... Executivo de uma rede de hotéis bruxos!! Bem, não temos hotéis muito bons, e você poderia investir nisso! - sugeriu Gina

- É... Essa é uma boa idéia! - sorriu Draco - De onde você tirou isso!

- Bem, é o que eu queria fazer quando eu me formar, mas os planos mudaram! - Gina deixou de olhar para frente e encarou o chão. Draco logo percebeu.

- Podemos ser uma sociedade, o que você acha? Draco Malfoy e Gínevra Weasley juntos!

- É, parece interessante... - riu Gina. - Ficarei com 75 dos lucros!

- O QUÊ???

- Oras Draco, eu tive a idéia! - riu Gina

- Mas você está muito folgadinha, Srta. Weasley.

- Não estou, não! - riu ela - E você tem a herança de seus pais ainda!

- Mas isso é outra coisa...

- Não é não! É a mesma coisa! É dinheiro do mesmo jeito.

- Depois iremos discutir isso certinho - riu ele.

- Tudo bem. Bom, eu estava pensando, como eu não tenho muito dever e acho que em uma semana termino tudo, poderíamos levar Vicky ao Zoológico, o que você acha?

- Eu acho idiotice! Ela é muito sem-graça.

- Draco, você que é sem-graça... Lembra, no domingo retrasado você ficou brigando com ela!

- Porque ela é um ser irritante.

- Vocês dois se parecem demais! - riu Gina -São idênticos!!!

- Não me compare àquela mosca de fruta! Quando é o seu aniversário, Gínevra? 

- 5 de julho, por quê?

- Por nada... Curiosidade... - comentou Draco. Estavam novamente perto do lago. Gina se parou em frente ao tronco de árvore e Draco ficou na frente dela, que o abraçava por trás. As mãos abraçaram os ombros e se fecharam no peito do rapaz, e apoiou o queixo ao lado da cabeça dele. Juntos, observavam o céu estrelado.

- Não tem paisagem mais bela do que o céu de hoje, você não acha, Draco? - ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Eu acho que tem! - ele respondeu, no mesmo tom.

- O quê pode ser mais belo do que o céu estrelado com uma lua assim?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda?

- Ah, sim! A minha curiosidade pede!

- Você, hoje, por exemplo! Está mais bela do que qualquer paisagem...

- Draco!!!

- É uma verdade fria...

- Seu bobo! - riu Gina. Depois de vários minutos sem se falarem, apenas observando o céu, Draco se virou e a encarou, como se fosse a coisa mais bela que já vira na vida. Gina continuou mirando a lua, até que sorriu - Se você continuar me olhando desse jeito, eu vou ter que te azarar!

- Irei me arriscar... - respondeu ele - Sabe, eu gosto mais de você com os cabelos soltos! - Draco saiu da frente da ruiva e foi tentar desfazer seu cabelo, o que estava bem difícil. - Como você conseguiu fazer esse treco no seu cabelo?

- Mione me ajudou! - respondeu ela - E pára de puxar o meu cabelo, Draco!

- Bem, ele está meio enroscado nessa outra mecha aqui! - Draco deu um puxão na mecha.

- Draco!!!!! Ai!!!!! - exclamou a garota - Vocês homens não sabem nem desfazer um simples coque!!! - Gina tirou dois grampos do cabelo e os cabelos se soltaram. - Pronto! Satisfeito?

- Eu estava quase conseguindo! - brigou ele.

- Ah, sim! Estava me deixando careca!

Draco voltou a ficar de frente para ela, e a observou mexer os cabelos, uma cascata vermelha brilhosa! Eram tão lindos e alinhados que ele se perdia na imensidão daqueles fios. Esqueceu da festa, de sua família, de seu futuro. A única coisa que se perguntava era como uma simples garota poderia ser tão perfeita! Tão linda...

Gina encontrou os olhos do rapaz, e sorriu. O achava lindo também! Mas ela não queria se envolver demais, não queria mais amar. Era mais sofrimento para ela e para ele, e isso era a última coisa que ela queria: levar sofrimento para Draco. Ele era bom demais para ser verdade, e ela não podia prender o loiro a ela. Ele tinha que viver sua vida, e ela tinha que curtir seus últimos momentos...

Draco foi se aproximando cada vez mais da ruiva; era um momento tão perfeito... O céu, o barulho do vento tocando as folhas das árvores... Aquele era o momento. Gina gostava de Draco, ele era tão amigo, tão simpático, e tão carinhoso! Vendo o loiro se aproximar mais, entrou num dilema: beijá-lo e iludi-lo, ou recusar...

- Draco, acho melhor não... - Gina desviou a atenção para o lago.

- Por favor, Gínevra, me dê uma chance! - pediu Draco.

- Isso não está certo.

- Você ainda ama o Potter?

- Não! Lógico que não o amo! Só acho que não tenho o direito de estragar a sua vida.

- Você foi a coisa mais certa que já me aconteceu. Me dê uma chance, por favor.

- Não, Draco! Você sabe qual é o meu destino! - Gina pediu com toda dor no coração.

- Uma chance, por favor! - pediu, encarando aqueles olhos castanhos claros que naquele momento, refletiam apenas a imagem dele.

- Só se você me jurar uma coisa! - Gina decidiu no último minuto; era um pedido importante que ela nunca poderia cumprir, porque sabia que algo estava aflorando no coração dela e era algo forte...

- Eu juro...

- Você tem que jurar que vai fazer de tudo para NÃO se apaixonar por mim! - pediu, encarando aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados que viviam sem expressão, mas que com ela, sempre demonstrava seus sentimentos. Draco não sabia o que falar, pois já estava tão caído por ela, tão envolvido... Estava gostando tanto dela...

- Eu juro! - ele respondeu. Aquelas duas palavras lhe doeram tanto, mas era o único jeito de ficar perto dela, perto do perfume de seus cabelos, seus olhos, seu corpo e sua voz. Novamente ele foi se aproximando da ruiva.

Gina sentiu o seu cheiro de novo. Era tão suave... Estavam tão perto, tão próximos... Ele roçou os lábios dele nos dela, que estava encostada ao corpo dele. Se aproximaram mais, até que Gina fechou os olhos, se deixando levar pelo loiro. Ele sorriu. Quando foi beijá-la e demonstrar o amor que sentia por ela...

- EI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---

x: esse é o capítulo amaldiçoado, eu sempre paro nele pra postar..  
Ahh valeuu as reviews, Angélica:D O Harry tem tendências para sofrer mesmo na minha fic:


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10 -**_ _Fatos ocorridos_

Draco e Gina desviaram a atenção e olharam para trás surpresos, estava perfeito demais para ser verdade. Já era tarde e quase todos já tinham se recolhido para seus dormitórios. Para a surpresa deles deram de cara com um Neville muito aflito e preocupado.

- Gina!! Eu tô te procurando faz um tempo já! Rony e Harry estão te procurando que nem doidos! Principalmente Harry, ele esta com uma garrafa de wisky abraçado pensando que é você!!!! - Neville tentava não rir e levar a história a sério.

- E os meus pais?! - perguntou a ruiva aparentemente séria.

- Já se foram!! Vamos antes que Rony ache você e faça Hogwarts inteira acordar! - comentou Neville olhando a amiga seriamente.

- Vamos eu levo você! - sorriu Draco olhando nos olhos dela.

- Então tá! - riu Gina. Neville percebeu que estava sobrando e adiantou a falar.

- Vou indo na frente! Para ver se o caminho esta livre... - Ele deu a maior desculpa esfarrapada que conseguiu. E saiu em direção ao castelo, depressinha.

Draco pegou a mão de Gina e os dois caminharam silenciosamente para o castelo, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. O silêncio tornou-se incômodo... E Draco começara um diálogo...

- Então... Como tenho a casa toda para mim, você e a pentelha poderiam passar alguns dias lá em casa, não?!

- Draco meus pais não vão deixar! - riu ela - Imagine a cena!!! "Papai posso dormir na casa do Malfoy?!" Ai Draco como você é ingênuo!!!

- Bom, poderia pelo menos tentar, não?!

- Irei tentar... Mas não posso garantir nada! - ela olhou para os olhos frios dele e ele deu um sorriso fraco. - Mas me diga hum... é... Você não sabe dançar não é?!

- Porque?!

- Oras, Draco você pisou no meu pé 3 vezes!!!!!

- Ah... Eu nunca fui muito bem nessas coisas... Minha mãe teimou uma vez que eu precisa ser um cavaleiro. - respondeu ele sem cerimônia.

- Da próxima vez pode me avisar, quero estar preparada!!! - riu ela.

- Esta debochando de mim?! Weasley?!

- Estou sim Malfoy!!!! - riu Gina da cara de desagrado do louro!

- Oh, da próxima vez irei pisar mais no seu pé, ai quero ver!!!! - riu ele triunfante.

- Bem não haverá próxima vez então... Não me atreverei em dançar com você novamente. - provocou ela.

- Ahhhh!!!!! Então vamos dançar sempre! Porque irei convida-la para dançar o tempo todo! - sorriu ele.

- Quem disse que eu irei aceitar?! - riu a ruiva, estavam já na escada subindo calmamente ela... Estavam bem próximos da torre da grifinória já. - Bom chegamos!

- É!! A gente se vê amanhã! No trem.

- Verdade! - disse ela meio que sem assunto. - Então eu já vou... Quero dormir, estou com sono já!

- Até amanhã, Gínevra! - sorriu Draco dando um beijo na ponta do nariz da garota, fazendo Gina rir e corar ao mesmo tempo.

- Boa noite Draco! E obrigada pela capa - disse ela quase que sussurrando, queria sentir aquele momento cada segundo que pudesse... Era um ato tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão eterno e tão meigo que ela adorava. Logo depois tirou a capa e devolveu-a.

Gina entrou no salão comunal e logo viu Rony andando de um lado para o outro, Harry ainda abraçado a garrafa, Dino tentava frustrado tirar a garrafa do corpo dele... Mas não dava. Neville comentou com Mione com quem Gina estava, mas essa nem ligou!

- Onde você estava mocinha?! - perguntou Rony muito nervoso olhando Gina furiosamente. - Sabe que horas são?! Hora de uma garota que nem você estar na cama!

- Eu não fico perguntando onde você e sua namorada vão depois das rondas, pergunto?! - Gina tirava as sandálias, e sentava numa poltrona de frente para Harry e Dino - O que há com ele?! - perguntou assustada. Ver Harry tentando beijar a garrafa de wisky era totalmente estranho.

- Está assim desde o meio da festa! - Mione resolveu responder - E ele ainda tem brigado com a garrafa!!!

- É... Ele disse "Seria mais fácil se você abrisse a boca, sabe?!" - riu Dino. - E ele não deixa eu tirar a garrafa dele... Veja. - Dino pegou o bico da garrafa e puxava ela com toda força.

- Ela não te quer! Não vê?! Só é a mim que ela ama! hic hic... - respondeu um Harry bêbado - Estou com dor de cabeça...

- Efeito bebida! - riu Neville - Deve estar começando ficar de ressaca... Não é melhor dar um banho nele de água fria dar-lhe uma poção e coloca-lo para dormir?!

- Sim! Vamos Neville me ajude!!! - disse Dino segurando o braço direito de Harry. E Neville o esquerdo, os três logo subiram para o dormitório do último ano.

- Bom vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos! Ate amanhã amor! Até Gin! - disse Mione e despediu-se da amiga, deixando-a com o irmão. Rony se sentou no lugar de Harry e encarou Gina seriamente.

- Sabe, desde que você nasceu eu senti um ciúme danada de você... Papai e mamãe sempre davam atenção a você... Diziam que era uma menina e era recém-nascida... No começo eu não entendia... - Rony começou a falar dos tempos de criança - Depois papai me explicou que o meu dever era cuidar de você, eu era o seu irmão mais velho. Do mesmo jeito que Fred e Jorge cuidavam de mim... E Percy cuidava deles...

Rony respirou, colocou as mãos na cabeça e olhou para o chão, mas não fez menção de parar de falar...

- Ai eu descobrir o quanto de importante que você era para mim, nós brincávamos, eu cuidava de você, te protegia das brincadeiras de Fred e Jorge... E quando eu fui para Hogwarts, fiz novos amigos e deixei de lado a minha linda irmãzinha... Mas você sempre fora a minha linda e preferida irmãzinha...

- Deve ser porque eu sempre fora a única irmãzinha que você tem, Rony! - Gina sorriu tranqüila.

- E você acabou crescendo virando uma linda mocinha! - Rony a encarou nos olhos, Gina via admiração nos olhos do irmão, se sentiu envergonhada - E agora eu sinto orgulho de você! Sinto orgulhosa de ter uma irmã tão corajosa, tão adulta. - Agora Gina via lágrimas nos olhos do irmão. Rony estava chorando a sua frente. Ela nunca havia visto o irmão chorando...

- Rony!!!! - sussurrou ela, mas Rony não o deixou continuar.

- Agora eu estou prestes a perder você... - chorou Rony. As lágrimas desceram dos olhos dele como uma cachoeira, Rony só colocou as mãos no rosto e começou a tremer de leve. Gina saiu rapidamente da poltrona e se sentou ao lado do irmão esperou ele parar de chorar e os dois se encararam seriamente.

- Calma Rony! - falou Gina por fim. - Você não precisa chorar, eu quero mais que você sinta orgulho de mim! Eu não vou morrer amanhã! - Gina sentiu um aperto no coração - Esta sendo duro para mim, acredite! Mas eu já estou conformada com tudo isso... Agora eu pretendo cumprir as minhas metas, e você como irmão mais velho, precisa me ajudar...

- Gina, você não deveria ter feito isso pelo Harry, ele iria acabar com você-sabe-quem do mesmo jeito! E ele não te merece! Eu duvido seriamente que ele te amou algum dia! - Rony falou com dor no coração, gostava de Harry sim! Era seu melhor amigo, mas magoar sua irmã já era outra coisa.

- A vida pregou peças, Rony! Das quais você nunca espera... Mas eu quero te pedir uma coisa!

- Hum?!

- Eu queria muito que você desse uma chance para o Draco...

- Gina eu tenho namorada sabe.. E mesmo que eu fosse gay ele nunca faria meu tipo! - Rony disse no maior descaso - Finalmente ele assumiu sua sexualidade então?!

- Ron!!!! - riu Gina - Você sabe que não é isso! É que eu gostaria muito de acabar com essa rivalidade idiota dos Weasley com os Malfoy...

- O que você viu no furão afinal?! Ele xinga a nossa família, humilhou-nos todos esses anos e agora você é vista diariamente na companhia dele?

- Temos que pensar o seguinte, Rony! Ser filho de Lucios Malfoy deve ter sido muito difícil, não?! Ele é um comensal da morte, é totalmente mal! E Draco ter se juntado na Ordem já é uma grande amostra de ele ser contra os princípios do pai.

- Mas ele é um Malfoy ainda... Tem o sangue dos Malfoy! - rosnou Rony.

- Acredite ele é fantástico! - sorriu Gina. O irmão olhou interrogativo para o sorriso da irmã era um sorriso diferente... Era um sorriso que ele nunca verá na vida, era sincero e caloroso e demonstrava uma parte do carinho que ela mostrava do assunto.

- Ele é um Malfoy.

- Um Malfoy que faz sua irmãzinha sorrir! Dê uma chance para o Draco, por mim Rony! - a ruiva pediu com os olhinhos de cachorro sem dono e sem comida...

- O que eu não faço pela minha irmãzinha que esta com esse olhar de cachorro pedinte?! - riu Rony, ele olhou para o relógio e se assustou era quase de manhã. - Bem, é um pouco tarde para eu falar que você deveria estar na cama!!! Mas dá tempo para você dar uma cochilada!

- Então eu vou arrumar o resto das minhas coisas, tomar um bom banho e cochilar um pouco! Nos vemos no trem?!

- Claro! - riu Rony, e os dois subiram para seus dormitórios... Gina ficou arrumando seu malão, depois tomou um banho e trocou de roupa colocou uma calça jeans, uma blusinha azul e um moletom, já que estava um pouco frio!  
Não se passou nem 3 horas, e ela já foi acordada por Mione, que estava realmente triste. Gina logo percebeu o olhar da cunhada e perguntou:

- Mione você brigou com Rony?! - perguntou Gina pegando seu malão.

- Oh não! Só estou triste pq esse é o último ano em Hogwarts... Entende?! Acabou... Uma nova etapa, uma nova vida... sem Hogwarts... É realmente triste se você for pensar..

- Calma Mione! Você vai seguir uma carreira excelente! E vai ser feliz para sempre, com um porre que filhinhos ruivos e morenos correndo pela casa!!!! - riu Gina.

- Um monte de filhinhos ruivos... Ei peraí?! Porquq filhinhos ruivos?? - perguntou Mione saindo de transe e olhando interrogativa para a cunhada.

- Ora Mione você e o meu irmão vão se casar daqui a quantos meses?! Afinal vocês foram feitos um para o outro!!! Não será mais Hermione Granger, e sim Hermione Weasley!!!! - riu Gina. Mione ficou sem-graça e vermelha.

- Vamos tomar café logo! Antes que você fale mais asneira!! - disse uma Mione agora tímida, puxando a amiga pelas mãos a conduzindo para o salão comunal.

De cara encontraram, Neville e Dino rindo e eles já estava vermelhos de tanto rirem e um Harry sentado na poltrona com uma ressaca horrível a garrafa de wisky estava do lado.

- Meu Deus! Cadê o Rony?! - perguntou Mione olhando Harry com seu ar de desaprovação. - Você deve estar com uma dor de cabeça horrível, já que nós não demos a poção para você.

- E porque não deram?! - perguntou Harry baixinho.

- Pq você não queria tomar, estava realmente ocupado tentando beijar a garrafa de wisky! - Neville apontou para a garrafa e desatou em rir novamente, juntamente com Dino.

- É!!! Foi realmente doidera quando tentamos tira-la de você!!!! - riu Dino - "Ela gosta de mim! Mas se abrisse a boca talvez o beijo sairia melhor!!" - Dino imitou Harry e caiu na gargalhada.

- Eu vou acordar o Rony! - Mione subiu prendendo uma risada da cara de enterro de Harry. Gina tentava ao máximo não rir as imitações baratas de Dino o que fora impossível! Desatou em dar risadas.

- Eu vou tomar meu café! Se não eu morro aqui! - riu ela da cara do Dino que continuava a imitar o famoso Harry Potter só que bêbado! - Gina saiu da torre gargalhando logo se recuperou e entrou no salão principal. Tomou seu café lerdamente e sem atenção nenhuma. Rony e Mione chegaram logo depois, Rony com uma cara de sono tremenda e Mione tentando manter um diálogo sobre a nova etapa da vida.

- Mione de qualquer maneira vamos casar! Ok?! Agora deixe-me tomar café! - respondeu Rony dando um beijo na bochechas da namorada e virando sua atenção para o café. Neville e Dino chegaram logo depois com Harry.

- Viu Harry, você pode pedir ela assim em casamento!

- Quem o Harry vai pedir em casamento, Nev?! - perguntou o ruivo aos amigos.

- A garrafa!!! - riu Dino - Uhum... "Garrafa quer ser a minha esposa?!" - A mesa da grifinória inteira riu muito, e algumas pessoas da Corvinal também!

O café passou daquele jeito muito animado! Todos rindo de Harry. O garoto parecia não ouvir, só prestava atenção quando ouvia Gina rir ou quando Rony ia falar com ele.

Assim, todos partiram! Subiram no trem guardaram suas bagagens e procuraram cabines. Rony acabou dormindo no colo de Mione e a garota fazia cafuné em sua cabeça. Harry e Neville jogavam snap explosivo! E Dino ficara conversando com Lilá sobre a nova carreira. Gina olhava para fora sem ponto fixo, esperando o loiro procura-la.

Até que a encontrou e a garota pulou para fora daquela cabine chata e monótona para uma cabine a sós com Draco Malfoy.

- Como você esta?! Dormiu bem?! - perguntou logo que se sentou e ela se ajeitou em seu corpo.

- Não! Fiquei conversando com o meu irmão! Sabe foi muito bom! - sorriu Gina - Mas e você dormiu bem?!

- Oh sim!! Sonhei com você... A única coisa que estragou foi a pentelha!

- Isso quer dizer que você gosta dela, Draco! - riu Gina e bocejou.

- É melhor você dormir! - Draco tirou a capa novamente e colocou no corpo da garota assim esquentaria e ela poderia dormir um pouco! Gina mal esperou e dormiu a viagem inteira, nos braços do loiro.

Quando acordou já estavam quase chegando, Gina levantou demoradamente e passou a mão nos cabelos estavam desalinhados, abriu os olhos devagar e viu uma garota de cabelos castanhos, tinha visto ela em algum lugar... Claro em Hogwarts, mas lembrara de vê-la numa situação nada agradável.

- Padma?! O que você esta fazendo aqui?! - perguntou Gina focalizando os olhos nelas.

- As cabines estavam todas ocupadas, e essa foi a única que estava vazia. - explicou a menina. - Sabe Weasley eu realmente não te entendo.

- Como assim não entendi?! - perguntou Gina, a capa de Draco estava entre suas coxas e ela olhava a garota com muita curiosidade.

- Você e ele... - Padma olhou Draco com desprezo - Juntos?! Quer dizer e o Harry?!

- Na verdade a minha vida só interessa a mim Padma. - respondeu Gina ríspida - Com quem eu saio, ou com quem eu converso é problema meu.

- Só estou comentando que acho! Trocar Harry Potter por Draco Malfoy?! Por favor, não?! - retrucou a garota.

- Olha, você pode falar o que quiser, eu não ligo para o que você acha. - respondeu Gina, logo a esnobou e virou em direção a Draco com o maior sorriso. - Dormi muito?!

- A viagem inteira. - sorriu Draco - Que nem um anjo... Não teve sonhos?

- Oh não... Eu não sonho mais... - riu Gina em pensamentos.

A cabine se abriu novamente e de lá entrava um Rony aparentemente normal e não enfurecido. Logo sorriu ao ver a irmã e olhou Padma inteiramente intrigado.

- Padma o Harry estava na outra cabine e não aqui! - comentou Rony encarando a garota, Draco riu debochando. - Bem, vamos Gin?! Estamos chegamos... É... bem... - Rony parecia muito estranho e era sobre algo que ele iria falar - Bom, eu vou ver Mione. - E saiu apressado. Draco olhou a ruiva intrigado.

- Seu irmão é sempre assim, quando o assunto é Granger?! - perguntou ele.

- Não sei... Eu realmente nunca o vi assim... - Gina devolveu a capa para o louro e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. - Obrigada - Padma encarava eles espantada. O loiro já estava começando a ficar irritado com aquela zóiuda olhando os dois.

- Algum problema Partil?! Está com problemas com o Potter?! Ele não a corresponde mais?! - perguntou um Draco invocado e um pouco nervoso. - Ou você gosta de ficar olhando?!

- Eu estou incomodando Malfoy?! Não sou filha de um Comensal da Morte, sou?!

- Oras Partil, sabe muito bem que Draco é da Ordem de Dumbledore! - respondeu Gina azeda com a garota.

- Vai ver que ele era um espião e agora ele esta te usando para ficar mais famoso! Namorar a protetora-do-famoso-Harry-Potter!!!

- Então vamos considerar o fato que você pode ficar conhecida como a-amante-do-famoso- Harry-Potter? - perguntou a ruiva.

- Se o Harry preferiu a mim, eu não posso fazer nada Weasley! - respondeu a garota.

- "timo, então não interfira na minha vida! - Gina encerrou a conversa ali. O trem parou e Draco ajudou-a com o malão os dois desceram juntos. A família Weasley a esperava, estavam todos ali! E Gina se sentiu muito contente, mas por outro lado sabia que ninguém esperava Draco e isso realmente era triste. Um homem se aproximou do casal e a garota logo se assustou.

- Sr. Malfoy irei levar sua bagagem para o carro. - disse o homem, Gina logo percebeu que ele estava com uniforme de empregado. Era meio que velho já. Ele pegou as coisas de Draco e caminhou para fora da estação. Assim pegou as coisas da menina e carregou até a família dela, Gina ao seu lado.

Logo depositou as malas aos pés do sr Weasley e os cumprimentou educadamente. Fred e Jorge olharam o loiro desconfiado. Molly sorriu ao ver o rapaz. Parecia ser tão simpático com a pequena deles... Rony e Mione apareceram mais tarde. E Harry logo atrás.

- Lá vem os pombinhos! - riu Fred.

- Aliais os netos! - comentou Jorge - Seremos titios Fred, você não se senti emocionado?!

- Oh, sim! Primeiro os de Percy!!! Agora os do Roniquinho! - riu Fred.

- Vocês tem é inveja! - retrucou Rony - Pelo menos eu tenho namorada e vocês estão ai encalhados!!!

- Ah!! O Roniquinho pensa que é o dono da Verdade agora Fred!

- É... Nem sabe da nossa vida e vai falando coisa que não sabe! - Molly os olhou curiosa.

- Então quer dizer que os meus amorzinhos têm namoradas?! E porque ainda não apresentaram?! - perguntou Molly olhando eles seriamente, mas no fundo era só brincadeira! Era só para eles pararem de encher o saco de Rony e Hermione.

- Bom... Sabe mãe ainda não é um namorooo! - explicou Jorge

- É mais um... um... pré namoro... nada oficial... - Fred ficou vermelho.

- Oh sim! - respondeu Artur Weasley - Devem ser aquelas mocinhas que eu vi outro dia na loja não?! Vocês estavam tão entretidos com elas, que nem perceberam o seu velho lá!

- NÃOOOOO!!!! - disseram os gêmeos unicamente ficando vermelhos. Todos deram risadinhas principalmente Draco.

- É melhor irmos, querido! Quero preparar algo para minha filhotinha!!! - Molly beijou as bochechas de Gina na frente de Draco.

- Mãe!!! - brigou Gina com a mãe e ficou super vermelha. Draco riu.

- Vamos Harry! - chamou Artur Weasley - Sabe eu ganhei um asfilador de pó! (aspirador de pó!) E não sei como usa-la... - Harry olhou o sr Weasley como "Por favor essa não é hora, sua filha esta com um Malfoy!" Mas vendo que o homem parecia muito interessado em saber o que o aspirador de pó fazia começou a explica-lo.

Mione foi embora logo em seguida, seus pais tinham chego e ela partiu para sua casa dando um ultimo beijo caloroso em Rony que ficou muito triste por ver a namorada indo embora, feliz por causa do beijo e envergonhado por causa que sua mãe exclamou um tanto alto "O Roniquinho esta virando um homenzinho!"  
Rony olhou seriamente Malfoy que permaneceu em silencio o tempo todo só observando a família da ruiva. Gina sorriu para o irmão.

- Apareça em casa Malfoy... - Começou Rony com uma cara não muito boa. Fred e Jorge se entreolharam e olharam Rony como se estivesse doente, mas logo se acalmaram ao ver o sorriso da irmã que estava de orelha a orelha. - Nas férias...

Gina olhou para Draco esperançosa. Ele teria que aceitar... Com certeza iria aceitar por ela! Draco olhou meio que em duvida não sabia exatamente o que responder e não sabia se sorria ou dava seu famoso sorriso debochado, mas a ruiva o olhava tão crente que ele aceitaria que decidiu sorrir pra ele.

- Obrigado pelo convite Weasley, será um prazer visitá-los, se seus pais não se incomodarem... - Gina sorriu abertamente para a mãe.

- Claro que não querido você será bem-vindo na nossa humilde casa! - sorriu Molly para o loiro. - É melhor irmos!

Draco acompanhou a família Weasley até o carro que os aguardavam. A família entrou no carro juntamente com Harry, que estava com um mal-humor insuportável.

- Você me escreve?! - perguntou Gina para o louro.

- Uhum! - respondeu ele - Nos vemos no seu aniversário... Está bem?!

- Então tá! Mas tem que ser a tarde! Porque de manhã eu tenho teste! - sorriu ela

- Não faz mal! - respondeu Draco - O importante será que eu veja você! - riu ele.

- Draco!!!! - fez uma pausa e continuou - É melhor eu ir! Vou sentir saudades! - Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas.

- Eu também... Pensarei em você cada minuto naquela gigantesca casa.

- Lembre-se em nos visitar Draco!

- Não vou jogar um convite fora, Gínevra! Bem é melhor você ir! Manterei contato não se preocupe! - Draco beijou a testa da ruiva e partiu sem ao menos virar para trás. Gina entrou no carro ficando do lado de Rony. Estava radiante, e nenhum dos seus irmãos fizeram menção em tocar no assunto do convite de Rony, já que a irmãzinha deles parecia tão feliz.

---

N/A: sai do capítulo amaldiçoado

Muháhahaha


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11 - **__O começo das férias_

Chegaram na Toca e logo descarregaram o carro de malas, Rony e Harry foram direto para o quarto do ruivo e Gina subiu para o seu quarto, Fred e Jorge ajudaram a irmã com a bagagem. Depois de um banho, Gina colocou uma roupa bem folgada e desceu para a sala.

- Então está preparada para o teste de aparatar?! - perguntou Fred sorridente.

- Lógico que estou! Vou fazer o teste quinta!! - riu Gina se jogando no sofá. - Estou tão feliz logo terei 17 anos! - riu ela.

- É... Você acha legal agora... Depois que tiver no sétimo ano vai ter que estudar muito para conseguir bons NIEM's ainda bem que eu e Fred escapamos! - riu Jorge.

- NIEM's é um saco! - reclamou Rony descendo as escadas - Aliais o que tem de mais chato é os professores te matando de tanto dever!

- É verdade... Acho que eles ficam possuídos!!! Dão mais dever do que outra coisa... Muito exagero! - reclamou Fred.

- Mas a ruiva mais linda do mundo já esta em casa?! - sorriu Percy tinha acabado de aparatar.

- É! - riu Gina - A mais linda do universo! Do mundo é muito pouco! - debochou ela.

- Mas a nossa irmãzinha esta muito metida!!!! - debochou Jorge.

- A verdade é dura e fria Jorge! - riu a ruiva.

- Malfoy há de concordar... - resmungou Harry. Estava sentado numa poltrona longe da família. - Como você pode?! Ele é um Malfoy!

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso Harry! Já tivermos uma conversa séria sobre isso! - respondeu Gina, os ruivos na sala observavam o conflito curiosos.

- Oras você nem escutou!

- Como eu vou escutar você?! Me diga?! Você me trai num corredor de Hogwarts e eu tenho que te perdoar e te amar para sempre?! Perdoe-me Harry mas as coisas não são como quer!

- Você não entende não é Gina?! Pô! Eu só estava consolando a Lilá, não foram beijos de amor.. Você sabe! Você é o única garota que eu amo!

- Eu te dei várias oportunidades para você provar isso para mim, e o que fez?! Você jogou tudo fora! Agora acabou e não tem volta.

- E você tem que ir correndo para os braços do Malfoy?! Justo o Malfoy?!

- Eu não fui correndo para os braços do Malfoy! Acima de tudo somos amigos! E ele é muito diferente do que você pensa que ele é!

- Sempre será um Malfoy! Um Malfoy que só pensa em si que é rico e pensa que é superior a todos! Escreva as minhas palavras Gina ele esta brincando com você!

- Oh! Você agora sabe muito da vida não é Harry! Você pensa que conhece muito as pessoas!

- Eu só não confio muito nas pessoas, é um erro?!

- Isso cabe você decidir e não eu! Afinal da minha vida cuido eu e não você!

- Draco Malfoy não é o tipo de homem para você!

- Nem Harry Potter é o tipo de homem para mim!

- Oras! Não era eu que vivia atrás de mim nos primeiros anos que chorava rios por me ver apaixonado por Cho, era? - Os gêmeos e Rony já estavam ficando raivosos diante os insultos de Harry.

- Oh me perdoe Potter! Amor infantil é proibido agora?! Eu ERA boba e muito inocente! Não tive culpa alguma.

- Poderia ter aproveitado melhor enquanto namorávamos, mas não só pensava em estudar esse foi seu erro prestar atenção mais no livro do que em mim!

- Harry você esta colocando desculpas nos seus erros! - Percy se intrometeu na briga dos dois - Quer dizer... Mione é muito estudiosa e gosta bastante de estudar e não é por isso que Rony a trai...

- É nesse ponto o Percy-pai tem razão! - deduziu Fred.

- Eu te dei uma chance Gina você que não soube aproveitar!

- Agora a culpa é minha?! - Gina estava ficando rosada já, estava ficando com raiva da situação - Vou te deixar algo bem claro Harry! O que você faz a partir de agora é do SEU interesse o que eu faço da minha vida é do MEU interesse. Essa conversa acaba aqui mesmo! - Gina saiu decidida da casa indo em direção ao jardim. Queria tomar um ar, precisa um pouco ficar sozinha.

Ficou um bom tempo observando o céu. Logo seu pai foi chamá-la para irem jantar, a comida de Molly era especial não só o tempero da mãe mas também o carinho que ela cozinhava... A filhotinha de Molly Weasley estava comendo muito bem! E até sorria das piadas dos irmãos.

Logo foi dormir e nos dias seguintes aproveitou para fazer os poucos deveres que lhe passaram. Ficou discutindo com Rony sobre quadribol, ele estava achando que Gina seria a capitã do time da Grifinória. E Gina achava que não seria ela...

As cartas de Draco era 3 vezes por dia, quando a coruja chegava ela lançava um lindo sorriso e corria para o seu quarto afim de responder a altura, por isso ficava praticamente no quarto o tempo todo...

Quinta-feira chegou rápido! Era uma linda manhã, o céu estava claro sem nuvens azul, um azul que lembrava os olhos de Draco e ela sorriu só de pensar nele em plena manhã. Tomou um longo e relaxante banho colocou sua roupa costumeira, uma calça desbotada jeans e uma blusinha que mostrava suas curvas, o cabelo comprido ruivo caia sobre os seus ombros deixando-a mais viva! Mas bela...

Desceu para a cozinha e sentiu um friozinho na barriga estava realmente nervosa com o teste, Rony percebeu o nervosismo da irmã.

- O teste é fácil relaxa! - riu Rony pegando uma torrada de cima da mesa.

- Ah tá... Não é fácil! - disse ela olhando o copo cheio de leite com chocolate. Logo apareceu uma linda coruja com a pelagem cinzenta na mesa da cozinha.

- Mas logo de manhã?! - riu Molly que estava colocando as panquecas no prato da filha. - Eu sinto algo no ar...

- Deve ser o cheiro das panquecas! - riu Rony - Então ele vem hoje?! - Gina abriu a carta e deu torradas a coruja. Ela sorriu. E Rony riu da cara dela.

- Vem sim! Está me desejando muita sorte! Tá dizendo também que vai trazer um amigo! - Artur apareceu na cozinha com um enorme sorriso!

- Hoje a nossa filhotinha irá completar 17 aninhos!!! - sorriu ele.

- Mas por enquanto ainda tem 16! - riu Molly - Só completara 17 as 21:30!!!!!

- É verdade... Por enquanto é de menor ainda! - riu Rony.

- Mas vamos Gina, quero chegar mais cedo hoje no Ministério! - falou Artur - Vamos a pó flu ainda!

- Ok, papai! Bom, então me desejem sorte! - sorriu Gina se levantando e pegando o casaco recém passado dos braços da mãe.

- Muita sorte, minha filhotinha! - Molly a abraçou carinhosamente e deu um beijo na ruiva.

- Boa sorte Gin! - sorriu Rony sem ao menos esperar Harry dizer algo partiu com o pai para a lareira.

Gina fez o teste demoradamente não conseguia se concentrar! O teste começou era 9:00 e ela foi terminar pelas 14:00. Isso porque todos tinham terminado, e o inspetor estava dizendo que ela era a primeira garota a demorar tanto tempo! Gina depois daquilo ficou envergonhada, e acelerou o passo. Logo que terminou esperou o pai.  
Artur perguntava a filha como ela tinha ido, e Gina apenas sorria.

Chegaram na Toca as 14:43, Molly logo esquentou um pouco de comida para a filha e Gina comeu com gosto, contou cada questão para a mãe e que o inspetor dissera que ela era a primeira garota a demorar tanto numa prova de aparatar. A coruja de Draco apareceu na cozinha, na hora que Harry entrou para beber um copo de água.

- Quer alguma coisa querido? - Molly perguntou ao moreno - Gina querida o Malfoy vira em casa hoje?!

- Ah sim mamãe! - riu Gina

- Mas ele não tinha falado do amigo dele?! - perguntou a mãe interessada.

- Ele diz aqui que o amigo dele não é muito de comer, não! - riu Gina - Que espécie de amigo que não come bolo?

- Gina! Ele deve ser um garoto diferente apenas isso. - Molly sorriu.

- Ele quer saber se pode vir as 17:00 o que a senhora acha mamãe?!

- Para mim esta ótimo! - sorriu Molly - Se é isso que a minha filhotinha quer, eu a apoio - Harry resmungou baixo logo que terminou de beber sua água e saiu com uma cara amarrada.

Gina respondeu num pequeno papel e Ísis (a coruja de Draco) saiu voando pela janela. Depois a ruiva subiu para seu quarto e dormiu, estava cansada e com um pouco de sono! Dormiu que nem uma pedra. E só foi acordar porque sentia alguém lambendo seu rosto.

Foi acordando aos poucos abrindo os olhos lentamente... E quando abriu se deparou com a maior surpresa da sua vida. Era tão mágico. Tão real... Se levantou num pulo e sentou na cama de repente! Viu o loiro sentado na ponta da cama e seus irmãos na porta sorrindo feitos idiotas.

- Eu estou sonhando, não é?! Quer dizer é um sonho muito bom... Mas não pode ser real! - riu ela, olhando para o loiro e ao mesmo tempo para aquela criatura!

- Não é um sonho Gínevra! - riu Draco - Sabe foi o único jeito de te acordar, estava parecendo uma pedra!

- Eu estava cansada Draco! - Gina continuava olhando espantada para o peludo.

- Isso é um cachorro, Gínevra! - o louro começou a explicar para ela. - Um cachorro trouxa, ele é um labrador... Têm pedigree e é puríssimo! Foi isso que o vendedor me disse.

- Ah Draco!!!!!! - exclamou Gina, estava radiante. Com certeza aquele era o presente mais bonito que ela já vira na vida, e o mais precioso. - Era um sonho! Mas mamãe nunca queria compra-lo para mim! Dizia que dava um trabalho imenso! E ele é tão pequenininho parece tão indefeso!

O filhote brincava com a manta de Gina era de cor champagne e tinha um rabo comprido o pêlo era macio e fofo. Realmente belo! Gina pegou ele com as mãos e o filhote forçava cheirar algo a mais que ele queria! Gina levou ele para perto de seu rosto e ele deu uma lambida generosa no rosto dela! A fazendo sorrir!

- Então qual vai ser o nome dele?! - perguntou Fred na porta do quarto da irmã.

- O nome dele vai ser Spike! - sorriu ela, e voltou a se deitar mas com o filhote em cima dela! - Obrigada Draco! Muito obrigada mesmo! - sorriu ela.

- Essa é uma data especial e você merecia o melhor... - Draco disse sério, observando a garota a sua frente era ao mesmo tempo tão bonita e tão criança...

- Que horas você chegou?! - perguntou ela super curiosa.

- Faz pouco tempo! - respondeu ele.

- Hum... - respondeu ela - Spike o meu cabelo!

- Esse cachorro é burro! - riu Rony - Tinha que ver ele lá em baixo! Se enrolou na lã!!!

- Mas esperto o suficiente para dar uma descarregada no pé do Harry! - debochou Percy. Desde os últimos acontecimentos e descobertas, Percy se revoltou contra Harry. Fred e Jorge prendiam uma risada descontrolada.

- Eu queria ter visto isso! - disse Gina se levantando e sentando na cama.

- Foi hilário! O Potter ficou realmente bravo! - riu Draco.

- Eu queria ver o Spike enrolado na lã! - sorriu Gina. - Vejo o Harry todo dia!

- Ah!!! - comentou Draco debochado.

- Mamãe mandou você tomar um banho, já esta na hora. - comentou Rony

- Na hora do que?! - perguntou Gina olhando o cachorro

- Oras!!!! Para o jantar! - riu Percy. - Mamãe esta preparando sua comida favorita, vamos Gina depressa!!!!

Gina correu para o banheiro levando suas roupas, deixando seus irmãos com Draco e Spike. Harry ficou meio de escanteio, porque não queria ver e muito menos tocar no cachorro, azar o dele, porque todos ficaram brincando com o cachorro.

Depois de meia hora, Gina saiu do banheiro com um vestido de alcinha florido, super fashion e uma sandália rasteira! Estava simples mais mesmo assim linda, como sempre. Entrou no quarto com passos curtos e lentos, Draco logo viu o relance da garota e se levantou da cama ficou de pé e deu um sorriso satisfeito ao ver a ruiva. Ele a achou mais bela do que antes.

- Estás linda! - disse ele olhando nos olhos dela, dava para ver o próprio reflexo nos olhos dela, e Gina via como tudo era diferente Draco não tinha aquele olhar frio como era no passado! Ela agora tinha um olhar quente que demonstrava todo carinho que ele sentia por ela. Gina ruborizou e logo soltou um sorriso envergonhado.

- Obrigada! - Sussurrou ela. Logo olhou para trás e viu Spike enrolado em seu coberto e aparentemente perdido! - E você mocinho precisa de ajuda! - riu Gina e pegou o filhote no colo. Deixando suas mãos ocupadas e um Draco frustrado!

Gina desceu as escadas primeiro com Spike no colo, Draco descia atrás ouvindo Percy reclamando das dores de Penélope que o deixavam louco e Fred e Jorge debochando dele. Harry e Rony desceram por ultimo, o moreno reclamava que o louro estava muito abusadinho.

O jantar foi um dos mais especiais na vida de Gina, estava toda sua família e a participação de Draco. E ela gostou muito, porque ninguém brigou com o coitado e nem falou sobre a guerra ou sobre o pai dele! Harry resmungava de vez em quando mas foi ignorado completamente.

- Então querido que carreira pretende seguir?! - perguntou Molly ao louro.

- Vou investir em hotéis, já que não existe muitos hotéis bruxos 5 estrelas! - respondeu Draco dando um pequeno sorriso para a ruiva caçula.

- Parece um bom negócio! - comentou Artur.

- Oh sim, papai! Eu vou ganhar 75 do que Draco ganhar, foi o que combinamos!!! - sorriu Gina.

- Estamos a discutir essa parte Gínevra! - respondeu Draco.

- Não se esqueça que fui eu quem deu a idéia! Então a sua parceira merece um pouco mais!

- Oh então esta bem! Hum... que tal 35???

- Que isso Malfoy nossa irmãzinha merece muito mais do que isso! 85!!! - riu Carlinhos.

- Que nada dá 95 e acaba com o assunto!!!! - riu Jorge

- Bem pensado! E a Gina pode dar a nós seus irmãos preferidos 50!!! - sugeriu Fred

- Bom vai ser meu mesmo! Então eu concordo! - riu Rony

- Parem de discutir! - riu Gina - 50 para o Spike e fim da discussão.

- O que um cachorro vai fazer com 50??? - perguntou Fred

- Comprar bolinha de mastigar?! - sugeriu Rony e todos na mesa desataram em risadas.

- Hora da sobremesa! - sorriu Molly - Primeiro o bolo!! E depois o sorvete!

O bolo apareceu em cima da mesa, quando Artur ia puxar a cantoria, no meio do jardim aparataram, Lupin, McGonagall, Moody, Dumbledore e Tonks!

- Chegamos na hora dos parabéns!!!!!! - sorriu Tonks.

- É!!! E depois a hora dos presentes! - riu Rony - Que pena que Mione não pode estar aqui! Ela esta estudando para variar...

- Eu queria que Vicky tivesse aqui! - Gina sussurrou para ninguém ouvir, mas Draco conseguiu ler os lábios da menina!

- São exatamente 21:30!!!!!!!!! - riu Molly e puxou um Parabéns animado!!! - Parabéns pra você... Todos cantaram muito animados! Gina assoprou as velinhas e desejou no fundo do coração q Vicky saísse o mais rápido possível daquele orfanato. O primeiro pedaço foi oferecido a sua mãe! Que chorava abraçada a Artur.

Todos já estavam sentados apreciando o gostoso bolo da senhora Weasley acompanhado com o delicioso sorvete. Draco num pequeno gesto mostrava o quanto gostava da ruiva dando pedaços de bolo na boca da garota a fazendo rir. Spike apareceu minutos depois com um saco na cabeça parecendo perdido! Gui salvou o filhote e acabou perdendo o bolo!!

A entrega de presentes começaram! Primeiro Artur deu um aparelho trouxa de musica, no qual Gina gostou muito! Molly deu um vestido feito por ela mesma que a ruiva adorou e prometeu usar em breve! Gui e Carlinhos deram uma pulseira de ouro branco puro muito bonita tinha corações. Fred e Jorge uma Nimbus 2001, eles diziam que a nova capitã tinha que ter uma vassoura melhor! Percy deu um cachecol muito belo era lilás. Rony deu um globo, que tinha uma brilhante estrela dentro! Ela gostou muito afinal adorava estrelas.

Então foi a vez de Harry. Ela olhou seriamente o embrulho pensando se deveria mesmo aceitar ou não! O embrulho era bonito e de aparência muito caro. Gina ficou receosa, com certeza Harry pensara muito bem no presente na tentativa de conquista-la de novo, e bem dar um fora nele novamente no seu aniversario com todo mundo presente ficaria um pouco chato.

- Pra você. - disse Harry secamente e evitando olhar Gina nos olhos.

- obrigada... - respondeu ela fracamente, logo abriu a caixa e era um lindo álbum a capa era de couro preto com alguns fios de ouro. Na primeira pagina estava escrito "Os melhores momentos de um casal". Nele estavam fotos dela e Harry. Os primeiros e maravilhosos dois meses de namoro, que mostrava os dois juntos, depois os raros momentos dos dois juntos.

- Para você nunca esquecer dos nossos momentos! - suspirou Harry.

- Ela deveria é esquecer o quanto você a fez sofrer! - resmungou Percy para Gui.

- Muito obrigada Harry! - sorriu Gina era o seu típico sorriso calmo e agradecido.

Gina fechou o álbum e o guardou novamente na caixa e o juntou com os outros presentes. Ela se sentou do lado de Draco, quando Tonks, Moody, Dmbledore, McGonagall e Lupin se aproximaram dela.

- Faltam os nossos ainda! - sorriu Tonks, entregando um pequeno embrulho para a garota - Esse é de mim e do Remo! - Tonks abraçou Remo fortemente e todos perceberam que havia algo entre os dois. Gina abriu o embrulho cuidadosamente, pq depois guardava todos os embrulhos que ganhava como recordação. Dentro do embrulho tinha uma blusinha bem diferente ela mudava de cor do repente do nada.

- Foi a Tonks que escolheu! - se defendeu Remo - EU queria dar um livro... Mas ela não deixou!

- Remo! Não reclama!!! É uma blusinha super fashion, Gina! Tipo ela muda de cor de acordo com a sua preferência!! Eu tenho uma! - sorriu ela e Remo bufou alto levando Fred e Jorge caírem na gargalhada. Afinal um casal como aquele era realmente diferente!!!!

- Eu realmente adorei!!! - sorriu Gina - Agora não preciso ficar pensando em comprar muita blusinhas...

- Na verdade.. Você não precisa mais comprar muita roupa! Pq ela se transforma em vestido, ou casaco... Sabe?! E tem proteção contra chuva, neve... E é refrescante no verão!!! - acrescentou Tonks com um largo sorriso.

- Esse é meu! - disse McGonagall, com seu lencinho limpando suas lagrimas teimosas! E entregou a garota um livro muito grosso de Animagia! - Pode te ajudar o ano que vem!

- Muito obrigada! Prof McGonagall, estava mesmo pensando em pedir a mamãe comprar um livro desses! Quero ficar preparada já!!! - sorriu Gina vendo a grossura do livro e a incrível capa.

- Acho que a companhia da Mione a fez mal! - sussurrou Carlinhos para os gêmeos - Olha a grossura disso?!

- É verdade... Só a louca da namorada do Rony para ler isso ai... - comentou Jorge.

- Eu estou ouvindo todas as palavras e não estou gostando nada, ok?! - Rony virou e encarou os irmãos ferozmente.

- É uma pena que o Roniquinho não aprendeu com a Hermione o gosto da leitura! - Percy se intrometeu na briga dos irmãos. As orelhas de Rony ficaram avermelhadas.

- Bem eu não sabia o que comprar para um garota na verdade! - começou Moody muito sem graça. - Mas o seu pai me disse que você tinha prestado o teste de apartar então eu mexi os meus pauzinhos e consegui a aprovação adiantada! - Moody entregou um papel a ruiva e foi abraçado por ela.

- Draco agora eu posso visitar Vicky com você!!! - sorriu Gina dando um longo abraço no louro - Muito obrigado Moody, eu realmente fiquei feliz! - riu Gina.

- Se ela ficou feliz por isso imaginem com o resultado dos Niem's que vão ser melhores já que ela puxou a minha inteligência! - sorriu Percy

- Vamos agradecer aos céus que ela não é a sua filha! E que ela não é igual a você, Percy! Agora vamos rezar bastante para que os seus filhos puxei o verdadeiro lado Weasley! - sorriu Carlinhos.

- Oh vai ser muito bom ter monitores-chefes em Hogwarts, para cuidar dos filhos dos gêmeos!!! - riu Gui.

- Não somos casados! - rugiu os gêmeos.

- Mas hoje vimos as suas namoradas! - riu Rony - Então o casamento de vocês saem quando?!

- Não se preocupe Roniquinho o seu irá ser antes de todos nós!! - debochou Fred.

- Ah calem a boca! - brigou Rony já parecendo um pimentão de tão vermelho.

- Uhum... - começou Dumbledore. - Acho que alguém quer te dar os parabéns pessoalmente! - De trás de Dumbledore saiu uma lourinha baixinha, com os olhos molhados de lágrimas, ela correu desajeitada em direção a ruiva.

- Feliz aniversario, Gina!!!!!!!!!! - chorou ela. Gina abraçou a garota com se nunca mais pudesse soltá-la. Não queria perder a menina novamente, Vicky entrara na sua vida de repente e trouxe uma coisa que Gina nunca sentiu... - Tava com saudade!

- Eu também estava com saudade! - sussurrou Gina. A ruiva limpou as lágrimas dos olhos da loura e beijou-lhe a testa. - Mas como você esta linda! - riu Gina.

- Você gostou?! Foi ele que comprou!!! - Vicky apontou para o diretor e sorriu. - Sabe ele é um senhor muito legal! Me apresentou para o amigo dele!!!! E ele é gigante!!!!!!

- É?! - perguntou Gina interessada já sabendo quem era a pessoa. Rubeo Hagrid o guarda-caça de Hogwarts.

- É! E ele é super legal e engraçado! Me apresentou para o cachorro dele! O Canino! O Rubeo realmente é um cara super legal! - riu Vicky.

- Victória, acho que você esqueceu isso comigo! - sorriu Dumbledore, tirando um cartão laranja berrante do bolso. Vicky foi correndo pegar!

- Para você Gina! - riu Vicky entregando o cartão para a ruiva. Draco suspirou indignado com a cor do cartão e os gêmeos sufocaram uma risada. Vicky viu o olhar do louro e se adiantou a brigar com ele. - O que essa coisa tá fazendo aqui?!

- Coisa?! Olha quem fala, a anã!!! - respondeu Draco debochado. - Que cartão ridículo!

- Foi eu quem fiz, ta?! - respondeu ela.

- Por isso mesmo que é ridículo, oras!

- Ah você que é feio, chato, bobo, grosso, e... GORDO!!!!!

- Peraí, gordo não! Você que é gorda olha as suas pelancas se arrastando pelo chão!

- Você é chato!

- Fala ai, legalzona!!! - tirou Draco. Mas parou percebendo o olhar de fuzilamento da Gina. - Ela que começou!

- Eu comecei?! Você começou a falar mal do meu cartão.

- Você me olhou mais torta do que já é... Escreva nunca vai namorar alguém decente.

- Parem vocês dois! - mandou Gina - Draco ela é uma criança por favor!! Eu amei seu cartão Vicky! Venha eu vou te apresentar a sua família.

Gina apresentou a garota para os pais e os irmãos, e deu comida a loura, todos perceberam que ela um tanto parecida com Draco, porque quando Gina a apresentou ela para o Harry, a loura debochou do coitado!

A festa terminou depois das 2:00 am do dia 6!!! Os professores foram embora, e Vicky teve que acompanhar o diretor de volta para o orfanato, Vicky chorou muito porque não queria ir! Mas Gina acabou prometendo que iria visitá-la em breve.

Os Weasley arrumaram a bagunça, Molly levou os presentes da filha para o quarto dela, Gui levou Spike para dentro, Rony e os gêmeos arrastaram Harry para a sala, a fim que a irmã e Malfoy tivessem um momento a sós.

- Foi uma linda festa, Gínevra! - Sorriu Draco abraçado a ela.

- Que bom que você gostou Draco! Sua presença foi muito importe para mim! - sorriu Gina. - Tirando a parte que você e Vicky discutiram, foi ótimo. E eu adorei o Spike!

- Então agora que você tem permissão para aparatar, você poderia me visitar!

- Poderia?! - perguntou ela sorrindo.

- É... Que tal amanhã?!

- Draco!!!! Você é muito rápido!

- Uma visitinha... Assim você poderia ir treinando já...

- É quem sabe... - Gina se virou e olhava em seus olhos. Draco foi se aproximando cada vez mais do rosto da ruiva, se aproximava lentamente, queria observar todo o rosto da ruiva, todo relevo, cada sarda, o pico mais alto do rosto dela. As mãos de Draco desceram agarrando sua cintura fina, levando para seu corpo. Draco beijou a bochecha esquerda da ruiva e foi chegando mais perto da boca.

Quando chegou ficou roçando seus lábios nos dela e por fim o beijo aconteceu. O beijo que Draco tanto esperava... Ele achou a boca dela doce, como chocolate, talvez fosse o sorvete, mas ela tinha um aroma bom e Draco sentia seu coração acelerar, bater cada vez mais forte por ela. Enquanto Gina sentia o coração do louro pulsar mais forte, entre seus seios.

O momento se declarou perfeito, debaixo de um pinheiro ao luar... Com infinitas estrelas provando um simples ato de puro amor...

------------

x: Eu sai do capítulo amaldiçoado!!! xD


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12 - **__Um fim de semana como uma família_

Dias se passaram e Gina treinava como aparatar! Era aparatar no banheiro na cozinha, na loja de logros dos irmãos, no escritório do pai. Uma loucura geral, os gêmeos morriam de dar risada, porque Gina parecia mais irresponsável do que eles.

- Gínevra Weasley!!! Estás se comportando como uma criança! Pior do que os gêmeos, por favor! - brigou Molly na cozinha, vendo a filha aparatar para o quarto. Depois indo para a sala.

- Mãe eu estou treinando, já! - riu Gina. Spike mordia um osso de borracha em cima do sofá. Era um cachorro muito folgado, não fazia nada. Nem latia! Carlinhos dizia que ele era preguiçoso demais para latir!

- Não precisa treinar tanto! Nem os gêmeos praticavam desse jeito! - bufou a sra Weasley.

- Escuta mãe, o final de semana esta chegando!! - começou Gina, tinha recebido um convite de Draco para passar o sábado e o domingo na casa do louro, com a condição de levar Vicky junto.

Na verdade a loura não gostou muito, da história. Ela não gostava muito de Draco o achava muito chato e bobão! Mas era só daquele jeito que ela poderia ficar perto de Gina e ainda sair daquele lugar tedioso! Duas tacadas em uma. Draco no entanto não gostou nada da proposta de Gina e tentou até convencê-la a mudar de opinião. Mas fora impossível! Ela tinha uma grande e horrível teimosia!

- Eu sei filha, afinal o calendário esta na porta da cozinha! - respondeu Molly.

- Sabe que é mãe, a senhora se lembra da Vicky?!

- Lógico que eu me lembro da Victória, Gina! Ela é uma menina adorável! O que tem ela?!

- Sabe que é mãe, o Draco me convidou para passar o final de semana com ele, e ele chamou a Vicky para passar esse final de semana com ele! Ae eu pensei comigo, seria muito 10 se a senhora deixasse eu ficar esses 2 dias lá! - Gina explicou tudo muito rápido, porque nem ela mesmo entendeu o que ela própria disse!

- Pelo que eu me lembre, Vicky e Draco não se dão! - comentou Molly, a olhando com a sobrancelha direita erguida.

- É que Vicky não gosta muito do orfanato sabe mãe, então eu pedi para o Draco deixar ela passar esse final de semana com ele... E eu quero muito passar esse fim de semana com eles...

- Só vão estar você, Draco e Victória naquela casa gigante?!

- Não mãe, há os elfos domésticos também, esqueceu?!

- Vamos considerar que os elfos seguem as ordens do Malfoy e que Vicky é uma criança... Algum adulto?!

- Draco comentou que há um fantasma muito rígido na casa dele... Um mordomo...

- Um fantasma?!

- É mãe!!!

- Melhor esperarmos o seu pai.

- Ok! - respondeu uma Gina não muito emotiva e aparatou para seu quarto... Só pode ouvir o final da frase que sua mãe fez questão de gritar...

- ... escadas servem para subir!!!!!!

Aquilo realmente estava mais difícil do que ela imaginava. Mas sabia que o pai iria deixar, ele confia nela e sabia que Gina seria incapaz de fazer alguma coisa errada. Sua mãe acreditava nela, mas não confiava no mundo a fora.

Harry durante esse dias mal falava com Gina se mantia distante apenas a observando. Rony trocava muitas corujas com Mione e mal tinha tempo para conversar com Harry, já que o restante dos irmãos se negava a ser gentil com o rapaz. Na maioria das vezes Harry estava fora da Toca caminhando nos jardins ou sentada na sombra de um pinheiro..

Na mansão Malfoy, Draco mandava os elfos arrumarem a casa, não queria que ficasse com aquele aspecto frio de sempre. Queria algo que combinasse com Gina, algo quente era aquilo que ela passava para ele, um sentimento confortável e seguro... Em que Draco realmente pudesse confiar, que pudesse se jogar de um penhasco, e ele teria certeza que Gina estaria ali para salva-lo.

- É melhor mudar de novo, Half!! - disse Draco ao elfo. Ele e mais 4 elfos estavam num quarto de hospedes ao lado do seu, porque agora Draco dormia no quarto reformado dos pais. E o quarto dele era um novo quarto de hospedes.

- Sr Draco, qual cor o senhor prefere?! - perguntou o elfo pela quinta vez, era a sexta vez que eles trocavam de papel de parede.

- Eu não sei.. Mas quero que não aparente um quarto frio! - respondeu Draco - Pitt, Samy e Louis, vão para o outro quarto aquele vocês podem decorar de rosa... A idiotinha gosta de rosa...

- Sim mestre! - respondeu os 3 elfos e saíram do quarto.

- Que tal lilás?! Vários tons de lilás!!! - Draco pensou - Ela gosta de lilás!!

- Lilás é uma cor calma e alegre mestre! - sorriu Half - Se o senhor me permite poderíamos colocar flores, assim ficaria muito mais aconchegante.

- Eu concordo com você, Half! Bom está decidido! - Draco saiu do seu quarto e caminhou para o quarto ao lado, que seria o de Victória, mal pode entrar, porque o quarto da garota estava com uma cor florescente, um pink florescente que doía os olhos!

- Está bom assim, mestre?! - perguntou Samy.

- Eu estava falando de um rosa bem claro, Samy! E não um pink florescente!!! - brigou Draco - troque logo essa cor, chega a doer os olhos!!!

- Sim mestre! - respondeu Louis, logo o quarto estava com um rosa bebê - Está melhor?!

- Melhorou bastante!! Agora coloque alguns brinquedos! - sugeriu Draco. Depois da morte do pai, Draco estava muito calmo... Não era tão estressante como antes.

- Pitt, deixe os dois sozinhos e vamos para o hall, quero trocar as cortinas... E tirar aquele quadro...

O dia inteiro foi bastante cansativo para Draco, realmente ele não tinha jeito para decoração. Era péssimo. Demorou mais de 2 horas para decidir que cor seria as cortinas, foi ajudado pela elfa doméstica mais velha da sua casa, que sugeriu branco. Afinal branco era uma cor leve e neutra. Vários lírios e 'copos d'leite' foram colocados no hall. O jardim e a piscina foram cuidados.

Malfoy queria a casa em perfeita condições, ele queria que Gina se sentia á vontade em sua casa, queria que ela se sentisse familiarizada dentro do seu convívio! Esperava profundamente que conseguisse. Porque a opinião dela era muito importante!

O jantar na casa dos Weasley's foi tranqüila e muito silenciosa, Gina esperava o pai acabar de comer, que parecia uma eternidade esperava que Percy saísse de lá depressa, mas pareceu que ele pretendia ficar, e desejou sinceramente que a cicatriz de Harry começasse a doer, para ele ir dormir, agüentar Harry todo dia era uma coisa, agüentar ele questionando suas decisões era realmente chato.

- Pai?! - começou a ruiva, vendo que nem Percy e nem Harry iriam sair da mesa tão cedo, e ela precisava enviar uma resposta para Draco ainda aquela noite, já que o dia seguinte seria sábado.

- Hum...

- Draco me convidou para passar esse fim de semana na casa dele, Vicky vai estar lá, será que o senhor poderia me deixar ir?! - Gina foi direto ao ponto, pronta para ouvir as reclamações de seus irmãos.

- Você na casa do Malfoy sozinhos?! - perguntou Percy, Gina esperava por aquilo, mas esperava primeiro o resmungo de Rony..

- Eu não vou estar sozinha, Vicky, Spike e os elfos dele vão esta lá também.

- Vamos considerar que Vicky é uma criança, Spike é um cachorro e os elfos são criados do Malfoy! - completou Fred.

- Eu não aprovo... Já é demais! - brando Jorge.

- Mas eu quero ficar perto de Vicky e ela teve autorização para ir para lá! Quero ficar do lado dela! - Gina se defendeu. - Papai, por favor!

- Me lembro que Malfoy tem um motorista! - lembrou Rony - Ele deve ser um homem responsável...

- O QUÊ???????? - gritaram todos os irmãos e Harry junto. Rony apoiando Gina era realmente novo...

- Bom se o Rony diz que há um senhor responsável, Gina pode ir! - sorriu Artur. - você não acha Molly?

- Se você deixou Artur, não tenho que me intrometer! - sorriu Molly discretamente para a filha, mas Harry não permaneceu calado.

- Sr Weasley com todo o respeito e admiração que eu tenho ao senhor, ele é um Malfoy! Filho de um comensal da morte!

- Que pertence a ordem! - completou Molly.

- Mas ainda é um Malfoy! - respondeu Harry cansado de todos apoiarem Gina e não ele. - Sr Weasley recupere o juízo por favor!

- Eu sei que terminar um namoro é ruim Harry. Mas você tem que saber que Gina gosta deste rapaz e você tem que se acostumar a isso... - comentou Artur.

- Desculpe ai pai! Mas eu concordo com Harry, o senhor vai deixar a nossa irmãzinha dormir na casa de um Malfoy?! - perguntou Fred

- É verdade! Isso já loucura. - concordou Jorge.

- Odeio concordar com os gêmeos, pai... Mas eu também acho que o senhor está tomando uma decisão precipitada... Gina já é uma mocinha pai... Temos que preservar a integridade da nossa irmãzinha!

- Percy tem a absoluta razão! - se meteu Carlinhos - Ele pode ser um chato, com 3 filhos futuros monitores-chefes... Mas já é demais, não?!

- Deixem sua irmã em paz, ela não é mais um bebezinho! Sabe se defender sozinha! - sorriu Molly, adorava ver os irmãos protegendo-a... Mesmo quando a proteção era demais.

- Temos que confiar na Gina! - disse Rony - Vocês não confiam na nossa irmãzinha?

- Confiamos nela e não no Malfoy! - brigou Fred.

- O que um não quer, dois não faz! - comentou Gui que se mantia calado. Mas foi encarado por todos os irmãos exaltados - Que isso, deixe Gina se divertir um pouco! Ninguém nunca falou nada, quando Percy trouxe Penélope para dormir aqui em casa e o próprio Percy desobedeceu mamãe indo para o quarto de hospedes... - Percy ficou super vermelho e se sentou envergonhado.

- Gui você me paga! - rosnou Percy.

- E você Fred?! Contou a mamãe que está noivo de Angelina?! Isso porque a Angel suspeita que esta esperando um filho seu?! E você Jorge que fica aí falando que vai fazer negócios e acaba indo para o apê da Alicia e ficando a tarde toda lá, e nós não sabemos o que vocês fazem lá...  
Os gêmeos sentaram aborrecidos e avermelhados, era capaz de confundi-los com tomates!

- Bom, Carlinhos não tenho nada para falar, já que deve ter comentado que deve estar namorando a Fleur! E Harry, bem Harry você traiu a nossa irmã várias vezes, nem tem direito de reclamar, falando nisso chegou isso hoje de manhã é da Padma.

Todos se sentaram e ficaram demasiados em silencio, Harry pegou a carta e guardou dentro dos bolsos das calças, ficou calado depois das verdades ditas da boca de Gui. O assunto se encerrou ali! Gina beijou a bochecha dos irmãos e saiu saltitando para o quarto, ia responder a carta de Draco e preparar sua pequena mala.Iria aparatar para lá logo de manhã as 8:00.

A mansão estava toda decorada e pronta para receber as garotas, Draco ficara encarregado de buscar Victória as 7:00. Iria apartar e depois voltar via flu, já que a menina não sabia aparatar.. Draco tomou seu café calmamente. E bem lerdamente não estava com a mínima vontade de passar um fim de semana inteiro com Vicky, queria passar com Virginia, não com aquela pirralha idiota.

Aparatou 20 minutos atrasado no orfanato, Vicky já cochilava em cima do sofá. Quando viu o relance do chato gordo apareceu, ficou com uma cara super mal-humorada!

- Não sabes ver as horas não?! Você atrasou 20 minutos, sabe?! - brigou Vicky.

- Não comece com o seu showzinho pirralha, não estou com vontade de ouvir sua voz logo de manhã!

- Oh, como eu fosse obedece-lo! Seu gordo.

- E você é uma elefanta! Parece uma mandrágora de tão feia que é!

- Tá se achando lindo, não é?! Você parece uma medusa, uma barata gigantesca! - Vicky fez cara de barata e o tamanho da barata com as pequenas mãos.

- Falo a miss Londres! - riu Draco sarcástico como sempre - E pare de enrolar, Gínevra vai aparatar NA MINHA CASA as 8:00 e se a burra não percebeu já são 7:35.

- Eu lá tenho culpa que você não sabe ver as horas?! Se soubesse ver que esta 20 minutos atrasado talvez você não tivesse ai falando abobrinha, eu não sei como a Gina te agüenta, é tão chato! E idiota.

- Eu sou lindo, maravilhoso e gostoso, só você não ver isso ainda!

- Eu vejo um idiota, gordo, feio, alto e desengonçado!

- Eu desengonçado, você nem sabe correr!

- Vai comer coco de hipogrifo vai!

- Depois que você comer talvez eu vá.

- "timo!

- Eu vou ter que desinfetar a minha mão hoje!

- Aproveite e desinfete a sua cara!

- Oras sua...

- Olha já são 7:45...

- Segure a minha mão, logo e segure a sua mala direito, vamos!!!

- Não vou segurar sua mão por nada!

- "timo, avisarei a Gínevra que você esta com diarréia e não poderá ir! Ate. - Draco fez menção de ir embora, mas Vicky o segurou pela mão.

- Você me paga! - ameaçou Vicky. Os dois entraram na lareira, e Malfoy disse firme e forte, Mansão dos Malfoy. Em poucos minutos apareceram no escritório de Draco. Vicky se soltou dele e correu os olhos pela casa. Era grande e bonita.

- Não babe, a tapeçaria é antiga.

- Como a sua cara?! Seu velho carrancudo!

- Que ousadia!!! HALF!!!! - gritou Draco e logo um elfo apareceu no escritório - Leve esse monstro para o quarto dela...

- É melhor chamar mais elfos, você deve ser muito pesado! - sorriu Vicky.

O elfo pegou a mala de Vicky e levou para o quarto de hospedes, Vicky subiu logo atrás, não queria ter muito contato com o louro. Ela subiu correndo as escadas e ao ver isso Draco resmungou "Ao menos educação tem!".

Quando a loura chegou no quarto, e viu tudo arrumadinho com a sua cor preferida, sorriu. "Bom gosto pelo menos o gordo tem!" Half deixou a mala da garota perto da cama e Vicky foi mexendo em tudo para ver se achava algo de interessante. As bonecas eram realmente lindas, tinha várias roupinhas e ela poderia trocar muitas vezes, ate se cansar. A cama era muito macia e os diversos ursinhos de pelúcia! Cada um de um tamanho, de cor diferente. Vicky achava que estava no céu.

Draco ainda estava no escritório, esperava Gina ansiosamente, tentava ler algo mais parecia impossível! Os minutos passavam lentamente e não adiantava muito. Mas não esperou muito, minutos depois Gina aparatou no hall fazendo o maior barulho possível e ainda falando sozinha.

- Eu não entendo como eu cai?! E porque eu cai?! - reclamou ela a si mesma sentada desajeitada no chão. - ALGUÉM AIII PODE ME AJUDAR???!

Draco saiu correndo do escritório, mas Vicky tinha voado da escada para o hall, empurrou o louro e acabou chegando primeiro, deixando Malfoy louco de raiva. Vicky caiu em cima de Gina de um jeito especial.

- Estava pensando que você não viria mais! - sussurrou Vicky no ouvido da ruiva. - Estava com tanta saudade de você!!!

- Eu também! - sorriu Gina se levantando lentamente. - Está tão bonita!

- Você é a pessoa mais linda que eu conheço.

- Pelo menos em alguma coisa concordamos! - sorriu Draco atrás de Vicky.

- Mas também se não concordasse seria um cego!

- Parem vocês dois! - sorriu Gina - Vamos tentar viver esse fim de semana sem brigas?

- Se ele não me provocar, ótimo. - sorriu Vicky. Gina se levantou ajudada por Draco. O elfo veio rapidamente e pegou a bolsa de Gina levando para o quarto de hospedes. Vicky puxou Gina até o andar de cima. A loura reparou que o quarto dela era na frente do seu e ficou extremamente feliz. O quarto de Draco era o central, no meio dos quartos das mulheres. Gina entrou no seu respectivo quarto e apreciou a decoração, ficou se perguntando como ele sabia que ela gostava de lilás? Tudo era tão simples mais tão aconchegante...

- Ah Draco, eu adorei esse quarto! É tão calmo! - sorriu Gina.

- O meu é mais bonito! - sorriu Vicky - É rosa!! O gordo tem bom gosto!

- Toda menina idiota gosta de rosa! - Draco comentou desdenhoso.

- O seu quarto deve ser verde... Para combinar com o seu ranho!!!! - riu Vicky.

- Sua pirralhinha mal-agradecida... - Bufou Draco, mas logo se aquietou porque Gina o olhou muito séria - Ela que começou!

- Irei arrumar as minhas roupas e espero não OUVIR e nem VER nenhum briga, ok?!

- Sim! - disseram os dois unicamente, mas ainda se encarando furiosamente..  
Gina entrou no quarto e arrumou suas coisas, logo se deitou na cama para observar o teto, e os outros objetos do quarto, quando resolveu sair, viu Draco olhando Vicky bagunçar todo o quarto dela, vestia uma boneca vestia outra, fazia uma dançar com a outra, o louro ria das falas inocentes que Vicky inventava para a garota.  
A ruiva se aproximou silenciosamente de Draco e o abraçou por trás. E começou a observar Vicky trocando as roupinhas novamente. Enquanto ela sorria, Draco se concentrava no cheiro de lírios que o cabelo da ruiva exalava.

- Não é linda?! - sorriu Gina

- Você?! É e muito! - falou Draco.

- Não eu! Vicky!

- Oh é é... se você diz é... né?!

- Draco?!

- Hum?!

- Adorei o quarto... Você tem muito bom gosto!

- Eu sei! Não estás com calor?!

- Um pouco.

- Vamos na piscina então! O que você acha?!

- Oh sim! Vicky vai adorar!!! - Draco deixou seu sorriso morrer, ao pensar na garota - Querida você não quer brincar na piscina?!

- Eu quero sim, Gin!!! Podemos brincar de vôlei!!!

- Oh sim!! Eu e você contra o Draco.

- Não vai ter graça ele vai perder, do jeito que é pato!!!

- Então vai tomar um banho que eu ajudo você trocar de roupa! - Vicky saiu em disparada para o banheiro. Enquanto Draco se negava de soltá-la do abraço. - Draco me solta! Eu preciso tomar um banho também!

- Então vamos! Eu faço questão de te acompanhar.

- E eu faço questão de você ir para o seu quarto e fazer o mesmo. - sorriu Gina.

- E o meu beijo?! Hoje eu não recebi um beijo seu... Aliais fazem semanas que você não me beija, estou sendo um bom menino!

- Oh sim! Merece... - Gina chegou perto do louro e o beijou na bochecha!

- Não vale!

- Não pode negar que foi um beijo!

- Mas eu queria que fosse em outro lugar...

- Então vai ficar querendo. E se você não for tomar seu banho, não terá mais do que isso nesse fim de semana!

- Isso é chantagem!

- Não é legal?! Eu aprendi com você, o MESTRE. - Gina riu da cara de bobo dele e partiu para o banheiro afim de tomar um banho.

Logo depois do banho, Gina colocou um belo biquíni de bolinhas verdes e um roupão se encaminhou para o quarto do frente ao dela, a fim de ajudar sua pequena a colocar o maiô! Assim que fez, as duas saíram do quarto de mãos dadas e foram para a beira da piscina, onde já tinha protetores solares toalhas e algumas revistas. Gina passou protetor no corpo da menina e Vicky mal esperou e já caiu na água sorridente!

Draco veio logo depois, estava muito bonito, pelo que Gina pode perceber! Estava com uma sunga preta e seu lindo corpo musculoso estava a mostra. A visão do louro não foi diferente ele achou o corpo de Gina lindo e mais amostra. Ele a achou sexy de um jeitinho inocente.

- Quer que eu passe protetor nas suas costas?! - perguntou Gina.

- Quero. - Draco se sentou na frente dela, Gina passava o protetor com as mãos, espalhando bem... Draco chegava a se arrepiar pelo toque das mãos suaves da ruiva. Logo que acabou Gina deitou na cadeira, e deu o frasco para Draco. O louro fazia o mesmo mas massageava as costas da ruiva. E dando pequenas espiadinhas nas partes mas elevadas de Gina. (hihihi)

- Obrigada! - sorriu Gina e se levantou. Draco estava de costas na piscina e Vicky estava no outro extremo numa bóia. - Está calor não?!

- É verdade!!

- Então.. - Gina o empurrou e Draco caiu na piscina olhando tudo em volta. - E ai aliviou o calor?!

- Gínevra você me paga!!! - falou Draco saindo da piscina e correndo atrás da ruiva. A garota corria para não ser pega. Mas o louro era muito mais rápido. E acabou agarrando Gina e empurrando-a para dentro da piscina, molhando toda a pequena Victória que fez questão de reclamar alto.

- Eu estou molhada!!!

- Essa era a intenção! Na piscina todos se molham!

- Sério Malfoy?! - Gina tirou a bóia da garota e ela acabou se molhando toda. - Ginaa!!!

- não foi eu! - riu Gina - Foi a minha mão!

- Ah é?! - Vicky jogou água em cima da ruiva e riu - Não foi eu também! Foi a minha mão. - Logo as duas estavam rindo que nem bobas e pararam de rir subitamente. Se encararam e desviaram o olhar para Draco.

- O que vocês duas estão pensando?!

- Em nada... Querido! - sorriu Gina e começou jogar água na cara do louro. Vicky fazia o mesmo.

- Hei, dois contra um não vale. - resmungou Draco.

- Larga a mão de ser caduco, Draco!!! - riu Gina.

- Eu caduco?!

- Até o elfo é mais feliz do que você! - riu Vicky.

- Ah vocês duas vão ver!  
Draco esqueceu a briga tola que tinha com Vicky e começaram uma guerra de cócegas, a primeira vitima fora Gina, depois Vicky e depois como Draco era realmente chato e não tinha cócegas em nada as duas resolveram só jogar água na cara dele. Assim Draco não parava de reclamar.

O sábado se passou daquele jeito! Na piscina! Depois Half levou um lanche reforçado aos hospedes e Gina mimava um pouco Draco dando uvas na boca do louro. Vicky fazia a mesma coisa com Gina e ela diversas vezes esquecia de Draco e tratava melhor de Vicky.

Depois de tomarem um lanche reforçado, Gina resolveu parar e pegar uma cor, o que foi realmente impossível, já que Draco e Vicky formaram um complô contra a ruiva! No jantar, Gina tentava convencer o louro a irem num zoológico trouxa.

- Ah Draco, vamos!!! - sorriu Gina - Por mim!

- Não entro em lugares trouxas, Virginia! Você sabe que eu não gosto!

- O que custa Draco, é para passear!!! Vamos!

- Eu já disse não e fim de papo! - Vicky olhou apreensiva para a ruiva e Gina a acalmou dizendo que no final eles iriam e ponto final.

A água deixou Vicky sonolenta, por isso logo que acabou de comer, Gina a levou para o quarto, trocou sua roupa e colocou-a na cama, a esperou dormir o que foi rápido, deu um beijo na face da menina e um boa noite, assim saiu do quarto.

Era lógico que ela ia convencer Draco, Vicky nunca fora num Zoológico, e Gina queria muito leva-la. Mas fazia questão que Draco fosse!

- Vamos?! Por favor! Por mim!!! - pediu Gina, entrando no quarto do louro. Draco estava deitado na cama observando o teto.

- Já disse que não!

- Não sejas chato! Vamos, aposto que você nunca viu um pingüim!

- Quem disse que me interesso num pingüim?

- Ah Draco! Por mim! Vamos?! - Gina olhou o louro nos olhos profundamente...

- Não! Não iras me convencer!

- Por mim! Pela ruiva que tanto gosta de você! Que te adora... Por favor!

- Não!

- Draco Malfoy estás me deixando irritada!!! - exclamou Gina e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas! Draco se assustou. - Se não vá por bem, vai por mal!

- Irá me obrigar?!

- Se você não percebeu é uma ameaça! Tenho seis irmãos e posso fazer a cabeça deles e não queria saber o resultado!!

- O que pretende fazer?!

- Não queria saber... - Gina saiu com um sorriso vitorioso e ao menos viu a cara espantada do louro. Voltou ao seu quarto sentindo-se triunfante! Tomou um banho colocou seu pijama e dormiu tranqüilamente!!!


End file.
